Petty Affections
by Legendary 2094
Summary: A certain white-haired heiress has fallen for a certain boy ever since their fight. Now in they're second year Weiss has a plan to get his attention. But she might not need to. Rated M for first chapter and more. In relation to my other story: Gray Rose. Feedback is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Dreamy Love

I lay down in my new dorm that I'll be spending with my team for the next year. I sigh by the thought of one of my teammates.

Gray.

The one that I've had a hard crush on ever since Blake informed us on her Faunus heritage. Gray and I had a pretty bad argument...well argument as in me shouting at the boy, Ruby explaining to me that he'd gone through a lot in his past and even tried to hurt himself _twice_ , making me feel like the biggest idiot ever. He even forgave me for opening up old wounds!

As our time at Beacon went on, I slowly grew more and more infatuated with him, pretty much at the borderline of love. Around the end of the year, I broke that line. During the break, I was extremely sad due to not seeing him.

Eventually, I began to text him on his scroll. Every text he sent ended with a winky face or a sly smirk, and every time I read them I immediately got flustered.

 _'I can't believe that he went with that dolt and Yang!'_

Truth be told, he was their friend first, and I shouldn't get jealous of the two sisters. Speaking of said trio, the door to our spacious dorm was kicked open followed by the sounds of Ruby and Yang's giggling. "Gray~! We just got this dorm and you're already breaking open the doors!" Ruby fake pouted.

"What is going on here?!" I shouted a thing I tend to do unconsciously.

"Well if it isn't my Ice Queen! How's it going, Miss Schnee? Still single? Oh, who am I kidding, of course, you are" Gray grinned, seeming really excited to see me.

 _'Weiss! You're breaking up! Don't fall apart in front of him!'_

"You ok Schnee?" Asked Yang. "I think you have a fever."

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine!" I said proudly, my confidence coming back.

"Well, I think it's about time we unpack, huh guys?" The sister duo nodded in agreement. The three unpack while I lay back down on my bed, glad I don't have a hanging bed above me.

"Hey! We should get bunks again!"

"No!" I shouted.

"Ok then..." Gray spoke clearly confused by my outburst. I blush again and hide my face with a pillow, hearing the trio laughing at my embarrassment.

 _'Blushing is gonna be a big thing, huh me?'_

* * *

 _Gray locked the door to our dorm and grabbed me by my waist before kissing me. Muffled sighs escaped my mouth as he moves his hand over my body, keeping his other arm hooked around my waist. Remembering the need for air I hesitantly break off, a small string of saliva connecting us. I look in his eye and notice that his eye is darker than usual. I could easily tell there's lust in my eyes but I couldn't care less._

 _We connect our lips again this time I wrap my arms around him keeping us close, but I want to be even closer. I part my lips went Gray asks for entrance. He swirls his tongue in my mouth making me sigh. Gray lets me go and removes his lips from mine, but I'm not done. When he tried to remove his lips I pulled forward, not wanting him to leave me. Gray only chuckled by my action. "What?"_

 _"Nothing, Snow Angel." Normally I'd be annoyed by the name, but hearing it coming from Gray's voice was enchanting. Made it feel like I'm his. The boy began to then shed pieces of clothing in front of me. Only wearing his undershirt, that was a bit too tight, and his pants of his uniform for Beacon._

 _I'm getting aroused just by looking at him. Gray then walked back to me gently pushing me onto my bed. I would have liked it rougher but he's a gentleman... sometimes. Luckily now's not one of the times. Gray then began to undo my top taking it off, so dreadfully slow slowly. Growing impatient, I kissed his neck while he took off my clothes, with my assistance. Once the top was gone Gray pushed me down so I was laying down and immediately started to fondle my breast through my bra. I arched my back in pleasure as he continued._

 _While he was fondling me, he slowly kissed up my neck and playfully biting my ear, causing a squeak to leave my lips. I blush in embarrassment. Gray slid one of his hands down from my bra and down to my skirt. Tugging one side the skirt slowly slides down my hips and stopping at my mid-thigh. I push Gray down so he's laying on his back and I straddle him. "I want you so bad Gray you have no idea."_

 _"So do I Weiss." That was all I wanted and needed to here. I took off my panties, while Gray took off his pants I was immediately distracted by Gray's... yeah. I look at it for only a second before licking it. Gray groaned as a reaction. After a few minutes of praising Gray, I feel him throw me on the side of the bed again. Confused, I look to see Gray get into a position above me. He then holds my face and forces me to look at him. I nod and he let's go of my face._

 _Gray then slowly slid into me. I groan as a reaction. I tell him to go faster and he does. I moan louder and louder as he went faster. I wrap my arms and legs around him. I was in complete bliss. After a few minutes, Gray flipped me around so I was on my hands and knees on the bed._

 _He enters me again at a slow pace but then picks up the pace. He the grabs my ponytail pulling my head back, exciting me more and more. Soon we're both close, but I want everything from him. I tell him to go even faster, which he complies. I tell him to pull my hair back harder, and he complies again, wanting me to be in complete bliss. Reaching my climax I scream his name repeatedly. The last time being the loudest. Gray reached his climax as well, however in me. Really, I didn't care._

 _Coming to a stop, Gray exits me and I fall on the bed tired. I then cling to him, his reaction being to pull me close. "I-I love you, Gray, so much."_

 _"I love you too W-VRRR"_

* * *

The sound of my scroll's notification went off as it awoke me from one of my many wet dreams. I sigh.

 _'I've been having too much if these.'_

I also have made a mess in my bed and I sigh again by my silly mistake. I look around my shared dorm and see all of my teammates. Then I look at Gray, the source of my dreams.

 _'I really fell for him huh? Well, I better embrace it. Does he even like me? What was I thinking in the dream? I don't even have boobs to really fondle! God I want that dream to come true.'_

I yawn my dream and touching myself for I don't know how long must have tired me. I hold onto a pillow to cuddle.

 _'Hopefully, things works out in my favor. God, I'm a perv.'_

I think. Not clarifying parts of the dream that I want real.

 _'I want all of it to happen.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Studious Hearts

I slowly open my eyes from my sleepiness due to my eventful dream last night.

 _'Well. That was... An interesting dream.'_

I sigh at the memory.

 _'Scratch that, it was fucking amazing.'_

I get out of my bed and stretch. Everyone's still asleep, which I'm not surprised by. I'm pretty much the first person who wakes up all the time. Ruby clearly asleep, Yang snoring like a boar, if boar's even snore, Blake soundly sleeping and... Gray asleep in his usual sleepwear. Tight white shirt and pajama pants that had rather cute Ursa heads on it. I look at him for a moment, looking at him made me smile as I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Gray is around my age with funny enough, jet black hair. He had a rather great build for only being 18. His light brown skin was something I'd always love to see. The boy had lost an eye due to a skirmish with that thug Roman Torchwick. However, I find the one eye thing, really attractive. Gray had also been through hell as a 'Voice', thing, was driving him to a supposed insanity. I shiver in the warm shower at the thought.

Gray has a strange trait. He is a 'Beast'. It's like a Faunus only worse. Not only is it like a Faunus but they can, I guess, alter their body at will to adopt wolf or dog ears. Supposedly they also get extreme amounts of strength But there's an issue. They become overly aggressive and can't seem to control 'instincts'. Making them into monsters. Even worse than Grimm.

 _'But he can fight through it. I can't respect him enough for it.'_

I exit the shower and dry off. Wiping the mirror of its fogginess. I then look in the mirror at myself. I sigh.

 _'I'm the like smallest one on the team!'_

Somehow Ruby shot by me in height. Gray being around six foot, making me the shortest one in my team. Five four.

Then there my curves. I still beat Ruby when it comes down to it. I at least have that going for me. Then I remembered Yang.

 _'How does she even do it!? How's Gray gonna notice me with Chest Balloons around?!'_

I try to think back to Ruby's small B-cup size.

 _'At least I'm slightly bigger. Ugh, why am I thinking this? There's no point!'_

Once done with looking at myself and putting on some clothes I step out of the bathroom. Suddenly, I feel something significantly taller than me bump into me. Looking up, I see is a black orb looking down at me. Gray. I immediately feel uncomfortable and awkward, I shift my weight between my feet as I look down with a blush on my face.

 _'I can't believe I had a dream of him fucking me! Well, I want it to-Jeez! Why am I having this conversation in my head!?'_

"Uh, Weiss? Can you get out of my way? We got the dumb assembly and we gotta get ready. So as much as I would like to stare at you, I need a shower." I blushed even more and walked quickly to my bed before falling onto it. I hear Gray chuckle before closing the bathroom door.

 _'Ugh, I'm so dumb!'_

The rest of the team started to wake up as I get dressed. Yang yawns and stretches showing her "assets".

At least Gray isn't here to see this.

 _'I shouldn't be jealous of Yang but, come on! She gets so much attention for 'her'.'_

"Morning Ice Queen." Yang chirped.

"Why does everybody call me that?"

"Well, you do act ice cold, and you are an heiress sooo."

"It was a rhetorical question idiot!"

"Whoa, calm down Weiss." Ruby interrupts. Gray finally gets out of the bathroom without a shirt. However, he had his Beacon shirt and jacket in hand. I look away trying to hide my blush.

"What's up Schnee? Like somethin' you see?" He joked while Ruby walked in the bathroom next.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Really? `Cause that s-s-stutter says somethin` else." He says making fun of my nervousness while walking closer to me. I start to sweat a bit however it isn't noticeable.

"D-dolt nothings wrong."

"Dolt? Why'd you give him Ruby's nickname?" Yang asked.

"Uhhhh..."

"Okay, stop Yang. Weiss seems to be having a mental breakdown of sorts. Give her some room." Gray declares making Yang chuckle before going back to her bed. I sigh in relief. After Ruby comes out dressed, Yang walked in, then Blake. Once everyone was ready we all walked out. There was still some time to kill, so we walked to the cafeteria.

Sitting down, I fold my arms on the table and plant my head on top of them. Gray comes back with some food and sits near me. I slightly move away from him. The four converse as I speak with my inner mind. Ruby, Yang, and Blake get up after a few minutes and walk to the ballroom, where the assembly was being held, saying they'd save us a seat. "Hey, Weiss?" Gray voice was slightly lowered.

"Mm?" I look up from the uninteresting table into his dark, eye.

"Are we friends?"

"Y-yeah, of course." _'I'd like to be much more but yeah.'_ "Why do you ask?"

"You seem distant. Even before the new year, you seemed, I don't know, you seemed like you were avoiding me. Even after the Voice incident."

"No, Gray I haven't been avoiding you I just had a lot on my mind." _'I've had you on my mind_.' Gray laughs to himself.

"Guess I'm just paranoid. I thought you hated me or something." Gray looks away for a second. "Well, we should get going." I nod in approval. We both take our leave, Gray having his signature smirk on his face. I smile on how happy he is. "Why ya' smiling?"

"Oh, no reason." I giggle.

* * *

Minutes pass and we finally make it to the assembly. Yang and Ruby shout at us to come over. We both shake our heads and walk over. I notice Gray is closer to me, almost a few inches apart, making me blush. Finally taking a seat, once again Gray and I are next to each other.

 _'God his smile is the best. It's mostly used in a unique, asshole-ish way but, that's Gray for you.'_

Ozpin proceeded with an introduction to us second years. Then he set his expectations for all of us. Once done, we applauded and walked out. My team walked around campus, unsure what to do next. "Hmm, we could watch a movie?" Ruby asked.

"Lazer team?" Gray added

"Dolt, that doesn't come out yet!"

"Oh." Was Gray's response. I smile at his lousy reaction. "How `bout we just watch cartoons? X-ray and Vav?" The three best friends agree but not Blake and me.

"Cartoons are for little kids." I say. The three look at me like I'm crazy.

"What?!" Gray and Ruby shout. I only shrug in response. "Well, what's your plan, Schnee?" Yang asks.

"I'm going to study and I think Gray is gonna need help with these classes."

"What? I was fine last year."

"You were only good because you were put through a lot of shit." Gray inhales and points a finger at me ready to say something snarky, but quickly exhales and lowers his hand.

"Yeah, you're right fine." I nod in my victory. The two of us start to walk before Yang stops us.

"Wait! What are we gonna do?" Gray and I both shrug. I then grab Gray's wrist and drag him.

* * *

"Oh my god. How do you find this entertaining?!" Gray groans. I only shush him and continue to 'assist' him with studying. Every time I tell him to complete something, he sighs and does the complete opposite.

At some point I look over my book to see him passed out on the table, drool coming out of his mouth and onto the poor textbook beneath him.

 _'Eww!'_

I shake him awake and he jolts back to action. "Gah!"

"Shut up and do your work!" He sighs again and picks up his textbook, groaning due to the newly acquired drool on one of the pages.

He gets bored again.

In the library, we have chairs with wheels on them and he pushes himself off the desk and spins around behind me. I turn to scold him but he points to his book while spinning, looking directly at me before winking, or blinking. I continue to stare at him until he spins around so much he gets dizzy and falls out of his chair with a grunt. I throw a fit of giggles as he takes off the textbook from his face and chuckles too.

Someone from the other side of the library walks over and tells us to be quiet, which we both apologize for, at least I did. Gray then got an idea. "We both try to see who can do the worst thing possible in here without getting caught."

"Deal." I smile. I was done with studying anyways.

"There's a girl I love! Let's go." Things started out pretty basic. Me fake sneezing and Gray fake picking his nose. Then it turned into something else. Very loud unnecessary conversations, books being thrown about the library. Even Gray blowing very loud raspberries and me fake moaning. Gray would give me a quizzical look before giving a thumbs up.

The silly boy pretended to 'toy' with himself while I pull my cheeks back and forth making weird noises. We laugh again at our shenanigans. Gray then poses heroically on a chair and I catch on to what he's thinking. I start to push him around the library giggling the entire way.

The chair stopped cooperating and falls over, along with me and Gray. How we landed was... different, to say the least. Gray fell on his back landing with and 'oof!' While I landed on his 'lap', one leg in between his. In order to stop my fall, I instinctively put my arms out, making my hands land on Gray's chest and the shelves of books behind him. Our faces are merely inches apart, our breathing felt on the other's face.

 _'How'd I get into this position?!'_

Gray gave a sly smirk. I blush and try to look away only to have Gray grip my face softly but firmly, making me look at him. "What's the matter, Weiss? Embarrassed about something?"

"N-no. Can I get off you?" I even blush deeper, trying to find something else to look at.

"I don't know this is pretty comfortable don't ya` think?" His voice was getting lower, more like a growl. He runs his other hand up my leg. I shiver at the touch. "Seems like you like this too, huh?" He smirked. His hand stopped at my thigh. His other hand lets go of my face, yet I still look at him. He runs his hand along my cheek and I close my eyes and try to trap the hand.

 _'Weiss! You're showing too much! He'll know!'_

I don't pay attention. I open my eyes and see the one-eyed boy smirking again. "Happy?" I don't say anything all I do is hug him.

 _'God, I'm being so dumb. But, I like this.'_

Gray moves the hand that was on my cheek to my back, hugging me. He keeps his hand on my thigh, though I don't really care. I want it there. "So, I'm your little uh... 'cuddle buddy', huh?" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver again. I only say 'uh huh' for a response. I lay my head in his shoulder, resting it in between his shoulder and head, actually finding this position comfortable.

"You know if we're gonna cuddle we should probably get to some spot where I can rest my head because my neck is straining." He spits out, his voice straining halfway through the sentence. I giggle and get up from his lap. "Aww! Right when I was getting comfortable!" Gray fake whined.

"Come on silly I think we're done 'studying' and cuddling for today." I say smiling and offering my hand to him, which he accepts.

"Well, I'm okay with the whole studying thing but not about ending 'cuddling'." He stretches while we walk back to the dorm.

"We'll see when we get there." I say in a seductive tone on accident while winking. Gray only throws an arm around me and speaks up.

"Whatever you say, Schnee."

 _'I could get used to this.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Cuddle Buddies

A few weeks have passed since the assembly. Gray and I had gotten much closer… if you counted 'cuddling' as getting closer. I want to be even more, though.

More than cuddle buddies.

I also got to see a more of 'me', the happier me. We were currently eating and talking with the rest of our friends. I feel Gray's hand pretty close to where I was sitting and it's slowly inching closer, but I don't move away. Instead of moving away, I move closer to him, enough so he could notice but enough so the others couldn't see. Now only inches apart, Gray hooked his hand around my waist.

A small shade of pink dashes my face due to the action, but I quickly shake it off. "Then a spaceship came crashing down and everyone was like..." Was all I could get from Nora's ramblings. Ruby shoving cookies down her mouth, Blake's reading, Pyrrha is still trying to get Jaune to notice her (sadly) and, Ren and Yang, being Ren and Yang.

The usual. It was fun to have it like that.

Gray smirks about something and I don't like it. Whenever he smirks like that it's never good. "What are you laughing at?" I say in a fake angry tone.

"It's just that our table is silly. Oh, hey-hey Neptune is coming over her again." As Gray mumbled, his grip on me tightened a bit. I give him a 'really' look and move his hand. The blue haired boy Gray is annoyed with finally shows and puts on his daily song and dance routine again.

"Hello, ladies. Snow Angel." I ignore Gray's low growl and put on a friendly smile.

"Hello, Neptune." I say in a polite tone, wanting to show Gray that I have no interest in the blue haired boy.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me. Friday?"

"Oh, jeez sorry Neptune but I gotta help Gray here with his studying. I'm so sorry." I falsely tell the truth.

Neptune is an actually very handsome guy. Some would say he's perfect. Good looks, smart, funny, in all honesty, he's better looking than Gray. The blue haired boy constantly flirts with me and tried to sweep me off my feet. I actually used him try to get Gray out of my head. So, we went on dates for a while but it wasn't very enjoyable.

"Oh, no it's fine Snow Angel. Tell me when you're free when you get the chance." He then winks at me and walks off. However, I noticed he did a small, short glare at Gray. As soon as I don't see him I whip my head around and grab Gray's hand, I then put it back to its original spot while sitting even closer. Gray chuckles at my action.

"Look, after that, you'd do this too." Gray only held his hand up in defense.

 _'Neptune is polite, though. I'll give him that. However, he's not really my type.'_

* * *

"Man, why do we still do this studying shit?" Gray complained. I whip my head up from the textbook in front of me and at my crush. I've still haven't told him, yet he basically knows. Weird.

"Because one, this actually helps and two, we use this as an excuse to be by ourselves without causing suspicion."

"I think we already have." Gray yawned.

"Huh?"

"Well, have you seen the others? I think Blake might be suspicious."

"Maybe. Whatever. I don't really care." Silence filled the room for a brief moment before Gray's sighs.

"Well, we studied for an hour."

"More like _I've_ studied for an hour."

"Whatever. 'Relaxing' time!" I shake my head at him. I lightly push him so he's sitting on the floor and his back is against a wall. I then sit on his lap and move my legs so one is on both sides of him. I then place my hands on his shoulders and placed my head on top of his shoulder. "You love this huh?" He whispered while moving his hands up my legs. He then playfully bites my ear, forcing me to stifle a sigh.

"Gray..." I say his name, and without thinking I pick my head up and look into his eye. I then cup the back of his head.

 _'Don't do it, Weiss. Wait! Be patient!'_

I don't listen, though. I close the distance between us, moaning as soon as our lips connected.

 _'Damn it, woman listen to me!'_

Gray then slid his hands up to my lower back holding me close. Running out of air, we hold the kiss till our lungs burn. Disconnecting, Gray looks into my eyes. "Weiss. I didn't know you felt that way." He joked.

"Duh." I rested my head on his. After two seconds of getting our breath together, we kissed again, this time with more power. Gray slid his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. He swirled his tongue around my mouth making me shiver in pleasure, lust clouding my mind.

We break this kiss but Gray wasn't done. He slowly licked up my collarbone and kissed up my neck. "Oh my..." I silently spoke. He stopped even though I didn't want him to. "Gray? What's this make us?" A kiss and a tongue answered my question. "Are we going to fast?"

"Nah! We took it slow enough." I only nodded. Gray cupped my face. "Hey, we're fine right?" I smiled and agreed.

"We'll keep this secret ok?" Gray nodded. Inside I was as happy as can be.

 _'He mine and I'm his.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Attractions

"Today class we will be sparring our partners in hand to hand combat." Explaned Goodwitch.

 _'Interesting. Gray really doesn't have a partner.'_

"Mr. Gray, you will spar with someone after they're done with their partner. You'll be the one to choose." Gray then gives a small salute. "Well then, get to work." Goodwitch clapped. Ruby and I walked over to a small area while Gray gave us both a thumbs up.

"So Weiss, whatcha' wanna do first? First one to submit or first one on the floor?"

 _'Hmm, got it.'_

"Um, first one on the floor." Ruby smiled at my choice.

"Good answer! Ready?" She asks getting into a fighting position. I smirk.

 _'No holding back. Gotta impress Gray.'_

"Yep" I announce staring into her eyes, we then tell each other when to begin in out minds.

 _'3, 2, 1... Now!'_

I dash forward ready to strike but notice rose petals float around.

 _'Uh oh.'_

Predicting were she going to be I quickly spin around. Only to feel a fist on my face. Recoiling slightly, I look back at her and put my hands up going on the defensive. She throws a quick jab but I block it, grabbing her fist. I pull my arm back dragging her with me. Ruby stumbles by the sudden action but recovers spinning around and performing a roundhouse kick.

The kick lands on my face staggering me. Ruby the jabs me in the stomach and grabs my back, then trips me. I land on my hands and knees but Ruby kicks one of my arms making me fall on the ground. "Yay!" Ruby cheers. "Nicely done Weiss." She said while giving me a hand.

"Thanks. Congrats on you too. " Gray then walked down to us, slow clapping the whole way while having his signature dorky smirk. "Thanks, smart-ass." I say.

"What?" He says innocently. "Was just applauding." Ruby giggles at his defense. "Well, Gray wanna go since I won?"

"Sure Little Rose." The two walk to me and Ruby's previous spot. Once there the two ready themselves. Almost immediately the two fly forwards. The two were blocking each other strikes. They seemed evenly matched. Gray's strength versus Ruby's speed. Even though Gray was slightly slower he still made in pretty difficult for Ruby to fall over. The young leader was starting to slow down but continued with determination.

Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, and Gray smirked. He then sidestepped to the right and Ruby reappeared behind him, missing her attack. She stumbled but tripped by Gray shoving her down. "Gotcha." Gray remarked. Offering a hand to his first friend. Ruby took the hand and fake pouted.

"No fair!" She said while folding her arms and puffing her cheeks.

"No fair? I didn't use my semblance!"

"Uh, ok fine you win." The three of us wait for the Bumblebee duo to finish up. By the time they were done the class was basically over. All of us walk back to our dorm, Yang talking to Gray about something.

"... We should go to Vale!" Was all I heard before I listened in on their conversation. "We need some snacks for the dorm."

"We could get cookies!" Ruby chirps.

"And other things Little Rose." Ruby pouts again.

"Fine. But I want chocolate chip."

"You wanna come with me, Gray?" Yang asked.

"Yeah sure. You need someone to carry everything. There's always gotta be a man around when there's a woman." Gray laughs, saying a sexist remark, much to my annoyance.

 _'What?'_

"Shut up jerk. Let's go now then." Yang says while punching Gray's arm. I look at him confused but he doesn't see. The two walk away to Vale, and I feel my stomach tighten.

 _'Relax. They're just getting some stuff.'_

I try to soothe my self. My partner then looks at me with her silver orbs. "Wanna watch some anime?" I shrug and smile at her. A rare thing she gets to see.

"Sure." She smiles then runs to her scroll.

"Ok! Who needs Gray! Um, We can watch..." She then goes on and on about different shows to watch. After every one, I tell her to stop but she then continues. "Oh! What about Death Note?"

"Yes, yes sure! Let's watch that!" I quickly try to shut the red-clad girl up.

"Ok!" She shouts energetically. Getting the show ready on her scroll she points to her bed, signaling me to sit down.

 _'This is gonna be something.'_

* * *

Two hours pass, meaning four episodes of this show and wow. It's actually really good, much to my surprise.

It managed to distract me for a while so, it definitely helped.

I hear the door open and the two loud mouths enter the room. "You said SOME snacks, then you get enough for ten years." Gray complained, fake rubbing his arms.

"Hey, that is some to me." The two saw me and Ruby watching the anime and they look at us quizzically.

"What?" They say simultaneously. Confused. I shrug but Ruby answers for me.

"Anime. Good part. Shhh!" We then give our interest back to the show.

Yang and Gray shake they're heads and immediately take a snack from the newly formed snack pile.

 _'I scold them later.'_

Once the episode was over with I stood from Ruby's bed and stretched. "That was good huh Weiss?" Ruby yawned. I mumbled a 'yes' to the scythe-wielding girl. She smiled happily at my mumbling. "Well, I'm glad you like it. So, Gray how was carrying all that stuff?"

"Oh, you know like carrying 250 pounds of food while Yang carried in one bag."

"Look, I-" It looked like Yang had a comeback, only to falter and sigh. "Yeah, I don't have a comeback." Ruby laughs at her sister's failure of a comeback. Gray smiled softly as well. I look over at Blake who had been sitting in the dorm reading the entire time while me and Ruby were watching the rather interesting show.

 _'How does she stay so quiet?'_

The loud mouth duo had comeback fairly late, so by the time they settled down, it was dark out. Ruby yawned expressing her sleepiness to the rest of the team. "Tired?" Said Gray. Ruby nodded, saying she was calling it a night. The red-clad girl then walked to the bathroom to get into her sleepwear. One by one my team went to go get dressed. Everyone said they're goodnights but Gray, he said he'd stay up a bit longer. I lay down and shut my eyes.

 _'Are me and Gray even a thing? I mean, we kissed, more than once, so maybe we are. Ugh! This sucks.'_

My brain was asking dumb questions that now, needed to be answered. Reopening my eyes, I see that Gray is still awake, most likely on his scroll. I quietly slip out of my bed and walk over to the one-eyed boy. Noticing me, he turns off his scroll and unplugs what appears to be his earphones. "Whats up?" He whispered. I sit down on the edge of his bed while he sits up.

"What are we, Gray?" He thought for a bit before smirking.

"I'd say we are more-than-cuddle buddies." I laughed silently.

"I guess that's about right. We haven't done anything yet when it comes to actually dating. But I-um, I don't know. I feel like there's something more or something." He only mumbles in agreement. I move over so I rest my head on his shoulder as he brings his arm around me rubbing it softly. I feel so protected when he does this." So, what were you doing on your scroll?"

"Just listening to music and checking some things." He stated, yawning a bit. "Ah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious."

"You're curious about everything." Gray squeezes my shoulder and pulls me close.

"Am not!" I fake pouted, causing Gray to smirk and chuckle.

"When you fake pout, it's the most adorable thing in the world." He says while pinching my cheek like I'm a little girl. I blush before pushing him away, and I try to walk away, only to feel his arm hook around me and pull me back.

"Get off you jerk! Unlike you, I need my beauty sleep sooo." I say trying to get him off me. He just looks at me like I broke his heart.

"Weiss! Not even a goodnight kiss? What happened to more-than-cuddle buddies?" I look at him with a slightly annoyed look and he flashes a grin at me.

 _His grip isn't going anywhere so..._

I sigh and cup his face. "I really hate you sometimes."

"That's a lie and you know it." He remarks. I kiss him, holding it a bit longer before pulling away. "What?"

"You said good night kiss, dumb dumb." I say, smiling at my victory of tricking him into thinking we were going to progress.

"Oh, I get it playing hard to get, huh?"

"Goodnight Gray." He hums goodnight to as he replugs his earphones and gets back into his bed. I smile at the imbecile I have a crush on, him being my more-than-cuddle buddy.

 _'What a dumb name.'_

I smile as is drift off into sleep world.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous Assumptions

"Ugh." Gray groaned boringly. Gray and I were picked to be partners for a project about Grimm evolution. Who gave us this? None other than Professor Port. "Who even does projects anymore? We're like 18." He groaned again. Placing his head on his desk. I sigh along with his boredom.

"You're in a groan-y mood today, aren't you? I thought you'd be happy to be partners with me." I pretend to be upset.

"Well, I am but wouldn't it make more sense to have your actual partner as your partner for this?"

"I guess... yeah, that doesn't make sense!"

"Oh, now you're not happy being paired with me now?" Gray reversed the conversation. I smirk at his question.

"I'm actually extremely miserable." Gray put on a sad face.

"Oh, how could you say such a thing! My heart hurts so much!" Gray acted while holding his chest. I giggle.

"Get to work to you idiot." He laughs and continues working, in Gray's way of course. His way being working and goofing off at the same time, but leaning more on the goofing off side.

Once in a while he'd make a fart noise, or do something idiotic, then I would glance at him, the usual reaction. After the third time of throwing a paper ball at me, I slammed my hands down and stared at him. "What?!" I shouted quietly. Gray only laughed at my outburst. I sigh and sink into my chair. "Why are you, my partner?" I groan. Gray snickers at my mopey mood.

"Hey, you wanted me."

"You're talking about something completely different. Cuddle buddy." I joke. Gray only stares at me like I'm a crazy person.

"Don't ever say that again. Just, no."

* * *

Gray and I walk to our next and probably most entertaining class yet. Goodwitch`s. I text the others and they tell me that they'll be there shortly. Gray stretches with enthusiasm. I look at him with a slight fake annoyance. "What are you so excited about?" He smirks at me.

"It's Goodwitch's class! Of course, I'm excited! Hey, you think I can kick Cardin's ass again?" I nod.

"You're not wrong Gray. Fighting each other is actually really fun!" I agreed. I then lowered my head when I noticed what I said. "Yeah, that sounded better in my head."

"How do I have you as a cuddle-buddy?"

"Hey! Don't say that! It sounds dumb!" I mocked.

"Nope. I can say it."

"What?! That's no fair, you hypocrite!"

"Exactly my point. Schnee, stick to big words." I stick my tongue at him and fold my arms.

Soon, we sat down next to team JNPR, the rest of my team quickly arriving Jaune leaned so he could see me, he then winked. Ruby giggled and playfully punches his shoulder. Jaune rubbed his arm in pain, blushing in embarrassment. I can't help myself but giggle at Jaune and Ruby's craziness.

Gray laughs at his friend's antics. However, he grips my hip and holds me close. I laugh at him for the sudden action of affection. "Are you serious? Gray are you jealous?" Gray grumbles.

"Don't know. Just felt jealous."

"Well don't be. Especially going to comes to Jaune" I state. The class begins and I shush Gray, he keeps his hand where it was and I sigh.

 _'This is one weird relationship.'_

* * *

"So, who would want to go first?" Goodwitch asked.

 _'Finally.'_

However, Gray was a bit ahead when it came to her demonstration. "Ooh, oh. Me! Me! Mrs. Goodwitch! Mrs. Goodwitch!" Me and Goodwitch sigh as we put our head in our hands.

"So, Mr. Gray and..." She waited for someone to ask. No one. People were still terrified last year from him breaking every bone in Cardin's body. How Cardin recovered was beyond my imagination. Goodwitch sighed again. "Well then, perhaps Miss Rose would like to?" The entire class looked over to Ruby. She smiled and sprang up from her seat. Gray and she walked to were Goodwitch was standing.

They backed up from each other, readying their weapons. Gray's weapon was slightly similar to Ruby's. Instead of a gun feature, Gray had two of the same weapon. To small scythes capable of transforming into a much more reasonable scythe. He called it Broken Stem. The two best friends smile each other.

"Nothin' too serious ok, Little Rose?"

"Yup! Nothing crazy until we want to, got it?" The two get into fighting positions while Gray gave a thumbs up. Goodwitch counted down. All around me I heard controversy over the duel in front of us. Bets, generic gossip, etc. Goodwitch called the match and the two sprung into action.

Three scythes clashed sparks flying. The two smirk before Gray overpowers Ruby pushing her back. My partner then disappears in a flurry of petals. Gray was quickly attacked with a swipe of Ruby's Crescent Rose. The swipe staggers Gray only for a second before he spins and swipes with his two scythes Ruby leaped backward avoiding the slices.

Ruby looks up just to see Gray's shoulder meet her face. The crowd groans knowing the impact hurt. The shoulder charge knocked Ruby back, but she quickly recovered but was put on her butt again when Gray slammed one of his scythes into her chest. Gray then spun while moving to Ruby's side while also switching to his scythes into one.

Once the transformation was complete and he had arrived at Ruby's side Gray slammed his scythe to Ruby's chest. Making contact with her Aura, Gray was shot with an all to familiar bullet into his chin knocking him back. Ruby sat up and readied another shot, but was stopped when Goodwitch stopped the match.

"Miss Rose's Aura has reached the red. In tournament style duel this would signify that Mr. Gray has one the match." She then turned to the duelist. "Most impressive to both of you." The two shook hands and Ruby threw her arms around Gray's neck squeezing him. Gray groaned at the sudden squeeze but quickly chuckled. I felt something burning in my chest and I felt instinctively angry.

 _'Calm down. They're just congratulating each other.'_

Gray then hugged her back.

 _'Only thing is I **hate** that type of affection. Maybe I'm the hypocrite.'_

The two pull away and I sigh in relief. My teammates walk back to they're seats. However, they don't hear a random student saying something that made me furiously jealous. "They make a cute couple." I feel fire burning in my eyes. My grip on my seat tightens like a vice. Gray sits down and looks at me with a clear look of confusion.

"Do I even need to ask?" I look at him with anger in my eyes, as well as jealousy. Gray holds his hands up showing he gives up. "I'll take that as a yes." I scoot closer to him and place my hand on his leg. "Uhhh… rape?"

"Shut it!" I quietly scold. Before grabbing his hand and making him pull me closer.

 _'How **dare** the imbecile say Ruby and Gray are a cute couple! He's mine...'_

I quietly growl as the class continues, and Gray, looking at me with a mix of confusion and horror. He sighs and speaks up. "What did I get myself into?"


	6. Chapter 6: Changes and Plans

"Mmm!" I squeaked out as Gray pushed me to a wall in our dorm while he planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled away to lock the door, leaving me to look around like an awkward girl that's just been kissed intensely. He turns around and smiles. "You got some drool on your lip." I blush and quickly wipe my face, hearing Gray's laughter. He walks up to me again, getting so close that he's pushing me against the wall.

I throw my arms around him, my face still red from embarrassment. Gray moves a hair away from my face while smirking. "Are you gonna kiss me or stare at my face?" The answer was quickly answered when our lips connected again. Gray keeps my head still with one hand as he slid his other down slowly. My mind was thinking of one million things a second. All if them I want to happen. His left hand slides past my bust, shortening my breath

 _'Jeez.'_

His left hand stops right were my blazer meets my skirt. His hand sneaks under my blazer and shirt, and trails a circle on my naval. He then grips my waist. The boy violently pulls me closer however keeps my upper-body pinned to the wall. I groan in his mouth at the sudden action and pull him closer, adding my leg to keep him close.

He moves right hand from my head and moves it to my mid back, as well as moving left from my waist to my thigh, that belonged to the leg that trapped him in my embrace. Needing to breathe we break apart a string of saliva connecting our lips. "So drool on your lip huh-Ah!" I try to snark but feel something grab me chest through my clothes. "S-someo-ones a-oh-ahead!"

"Well, your aren't wrong." Gray smirks. I connect our lips with more vigor, while Gray unbuttons my blazer. Once done he works on my button up shirt. I sigh as soon as he grips at my bra.

 _'I can't believe he's doing this.'_

We break apart again only for a few seconds while we take off 'boring' clothing. Once my blazer and shirt are gone, I look up to see Gray without his shirt. I blush even though I've seen him without it anyways. He walks back to me and picks me up by grabbing my inner thighs. I wrap my limbs around him and plant kisses all over his face. Gray then sits on my bed. I quickly push him down and reconnect our mouths.

* * *

 _'I love kissing him. It like an addiction.'_

Gray moves his hand on my thigh again, a bit closer to my rear. It seems his grip on picking me up and placing me back down tugged my skirt down. Instead of it's normal shape around my hips it was slightly on my left hip and down on my leg on the right. I shiver again.

Gray moves his left hand to the back of my bra. I smirk seductively at him as my bra falls off of me. The perverted boy immediately sits up and gropes my right breast, while toying my left with his tongue. I suck the air and sigh. I hold his head, wanting him to continue. "Gray~" I moan. I've become obsessed with his name.

I feel his tongue on me, making me want even more. His other hand grabs my rump and I squeak. I rip his lips from my chest and push him down on the bed, kissing his light dark chest and up to his face again. I position myself to where my legs are on the opposite sides of his legs and I move my body close to his. I feel… _him_ right below my naval.

 _'Hmm...'_

An idea forms in my head. A filthy idea, but I love the idea. I slowly start to grind on him, the action emitting a loud sigh from me. "God~" I proceed to accelerate, mashing my lips with Gray's. His tongue invades my mouth and I moan louder. The kiss turned sloppy as I went faster and faster, Gray grabbing my ass assisting me. I pull away briefly as I say Gray's name over and over.

"Your bad aren't you?" Gray asked. I nodded quickly, groaning in sheer pleasure.

"Oh god Gray~! I'm close! I'm so close~!" I yelled I was then moved to my back and saw Gray maneuver on me so he was on his hands and knees and my legs were trapped behind his arms. He ripped my ruined skirt off, exposing my white panties. I bite my finger with anticipation, eyes low and cloudy. Gray smirked when he noticed how... excited, I was. He rubbed my panties roughly. I arch my back and shiver. "God Gray! Just stop toying with me!" Gray chuckles.

"As you wish _Princess_." He states before pulling my panties off. I squeak in surprise, but the squeak turns to a shout when I feel something wet move across my exposed core. I grab Gray's head and keep his head close to my core so he can continue. He soon finds a rhythm and makes me scream in delight.

I writhe in my bed as I lose myself in bliss. "Ah! G-gray! Don't stop! D-Oh GOD! Gray, oh my god!" I scream, clutching the boy's head and climaxing. Once I stopped my climax and twitching I grab his head and pull him towards mine and kiss him. I taste me on him but it only drives me to do what I'm about to do.

 _'So much for being an 'uptight' girl. I never thought I was one anyways.'_

Before we continue we hold each other. "Fuck Gray. Now I wanna know how it feels when I'm being, you know." Gray laughs at my sudden lack of confidence.

"It's probably enjoyable Princess."

"I both love and hate that name. Princess?"

"How about Snow Angel?"

"Honestly it sounds sexier. Now I have something in mind."

"I think I know what it is." He says before I push him down on the bed. We take his pants and boxers off showing the thing I dreamed about.

 _'Man, I am a pervert. God though. So much for being a goody-goody..'_

I prepare myself for what I'm about to do and go for it. I slowly lick up his shaft and to the tip. I hear Gray's groaning, meaning to continue. I cover his member with my mouth and go up and down slowly accelerating. "Fuck." Was what I could hear from Gray. Maybe a good thing. I use my hand to stroke him as well, wanting him to feel every ounce of pleasure.

I blow him faster while accelerating my hand too. I feel the hold on my head tighten, making me more excited and making me want to go even faster. Occasionally, I'd gag a bit due to me being over excited and rushing.

 _'Yup, definitely not a 'goody-goody' heiress.'_

Gray tightens his grip again and he climaxes in my mouth, his groans becoming music to my ears. I swallow most of it an wipe away anything else. I then snuggle with Gray.

* * *

"Fuck Gray. That was so sexy."

"You're pretty hot with your swearing Snow Angel." The boy laughed.

"I might just have to swear more often." I winked.

"I might have to screw you more often. In less, obvious ways."

"We need to go on a date and show we're official. Doing this in secrecy is driving me crazy."

"I know. You don't really show your role Weiss."

"What daddy's little rich girl? I have a dirty kinky side and you're bringing it out." I smirk as I bring my lips closer to his. "Oh, as a tip, I like it rougher. A lot rougher." I then playfully bite his ear. Gray holds me closer and pulls my hair making me look directly at him. My hair started to hurt but like I just told him, I love it.

"Interesting. Can't wait to make you scream my name."

"I'll do it anytime, _Bab_ y." I say seductively. I love it when he's like this.

"Oh yeah?" He asks pulling my hair harder. As well as holding my chin with his thumb and finger.

"Oh _Gray~_." I demonstrate. Gray laughs and stands up applying clothes. I fake pout in disappointment. He grabs my chin and lifts it to kiss me again.

"Relax sexy. Our dates tomorrow ok?" I smile. I make the effort to kiss him but he walks to the door and unlocks it to avoid suspicion.

 _'Surprising how our team hasn't found out yet.'_

I shrug and go to find some sleep ware. "By the way I'm gonna use what you told me to my advantage!" Gray stated before I walked into the bathroom. I shiver at the wondrous thoughts.

 _'Jeez.'_

I smile as I turn on the shower, thinking about me and Gray's date.


	7. Chapter 7: Known Attractions

"Um, Gray I know we're on a date but, why'd you pick the fanciest restaurant in Vale?" I should've asked this before we ordered and had our appetizers. "Uh, why not?" He responded with a scratch of his head. I sigh then smile afterward. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm born this way and you love it." He said while drawing a heart with his fingers.

"You're not wrong." We continue out dinner in comfortable silence. Gray blurting out random things and me giggling. "You know, I'm surprised our team is ok with us."

"They seemed like they were making bets. At least Blake was."

"That woman knows everything." I say.

"Maybe it's her Faunus traits." Gray smirks and I nearly spit out my water, laughing.

"That's so mean! Ruby was happy for you, she looked a bit down, though."

"Of course! No one can stand someone dating this guy!" He brags while pointing to himself.

"That's so wrong it's right." I say while placing my hands together, fingers wrapping around each other and placing my head on top of my hands. Gray's fake confidence deflates and he pretends to be sad.

"Yeah, you're right." I giggle and look into his void-filling eye. He smirks at me. "So I'm guessing you're done with your food? 'Cause I am." I nod and he calls over a waiter. The waiter was every stereotypical french waiter. Gray called him and paused for our meal, frowning at how much it cost. We walk out my arm wrapped around his as we stroll down the street, our destination the Airship docks. "Gray you knew it was going to be expensive."

"Yeah but still. Meh, whatever. You had a good time though right?" I smile and nod. Gray smiles back. "Good. Then this would be a successful date."

"I think it would've been a successful date anyways." I say. We continue our walk down the streets of Vale, walking back to the docks and go back to our dorm calling it a night.

* * *

"-And so-" Port continued his stories of his childhood. I place my head on my desk. Looking to my right I see Ruby with a bored expression. She notices me and looks at me weird.

"What?" She asks, clearly bored.

"You look bored out of your mind." She smiles and points to my left.

"You're telling me. Look at Gray." Looking to my left I see Gray fully asleep. He might as well have a pillow. Finally, the bell rings and Gray jolts awake.

"Gah!" He shouted.

"I love your enthusiasm, Mr. Gray! However class is over." Port exclaims. Gray yawns and stretches and winks at me. A signal for 'I wait for you outside.' I stand and stretch as well Ruby following. Walking out the classroom I see Gray walk next to me.

"Good thing that was our last class, Gray."

"Mmhm."

"I still got two more classes!" Ruby pouts. "Don't do anything dirty in the dorm ok?" Gray laughed while I blushed.

"No promises Little Rose!" Ruby giggles and waves before going to her next class. Continuing our walk back to our dorms, Gray and I run into Neptune and Sun.

"How are we gonna tell Neptune?" Gray grins.

"Oh, I have just the way." Gray walks up to Sun and gives him a hive five before whispering in his ear.

'Oh god. What's he gonna do?'

"Hey Snow Angel." Aw, I feel bad.

'Welp, here we go.'

"Hello, Neptune." I say politely, however, I feel extremely awkward and nervous for what Gray's going to do. Neptune smiles one if those smiles that would swoon a girl. However, before I met him I had my eyes on someone else. Looking behind Neptune I see Gray and Sun snickering and giving each other high fives again. Them snickering does not help my nervousness.

"How are you this fine day?"

'What the hell kind of talk is that? T used to Gray form of talk.'

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"So again, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie wit-"

"Ah, let me stop you right there Nep." Gray smiles.

'Oh god.'

Gray then reaches around me and... Grabs my butt and pulls me closer. I squeal at the random grabbing and instinctively place my hands on his chest, making sure I didn't fall. Neptune... Neptune was shocked. His jaw dropped and he started making strange noises. I blush and hide my face in Gray's chest.

'God damn it Gray!'

Sun was in tears laughing in the background while Gray still had a cocky smile. "Sorry, buddy but she's mine." He said. We began to walk again and I tried to say something.

"S-s-sorry, Neptune!" It sounded more sarcastic and I felt worse. Reaching our dorm, Gray let go of my rump and unlocked our dorm. Gaining courage to scold him, I stare at him intensely. "Gray! Why'd you grab my ass in front of them?!" Gray only smirked as we walked in.

"What can I say? I had to show him your mine." He responded while taking off his shirt. I began to take off my boots.

"So you had to grab my ass?!"

"Yeah!" He smiled. Clearly pleased with my reaction. I sigh as I unbutton my blazer.

"You're such an idiot." Gray looks at me as if he's offended. He gasps dramatically.

"How could you say such a thing!" He then returns to his cocky smile. "Besides you liked it didn't you?" I fold my arms and pout. Gray then tackles me and we fall on my bed.

"Ah!" I yelped. I was basically thrown on my bed and Gray lands on top of me planting my arms above my head while trapping my legs. "How do we get in these types of positions?" Gray shrugs.

"Fate?" I shake my head at the dumb answer. I try to lean up to kiss him but couldn't due to certain limbs being useless. Gray chuckles. He then puts on a sexy grin. He dips down and plants a kiss on my cheek before nibbling my ear. He lets go of my hands to roam around my body. I gasp when he bites. He then does it harder, and harder, and I tighten my grip on his sides while biting my lip. I am both regretful and shameless of telling Gray I like things, rougher. Before we advance someone opens the door Gray kisses my neck, not caring if anyone walked in. I look in the doorway to see none other than the notorious Yang. She looks at us quizzically before winking at me and closing the door. "Was it Yang?" Gray mumbled.

"Yeah. She uh, she just walked out."

"Well Schnee, it seems everyone except Neptune is okay with us." He said while sitting up.

"True. You think things will work out between you and Neptune?"

"Meh, probably. We were and probably are still good friends kind of, I mean he laughed at my jokes." He then attempts to get up only for me to grab him. I look down.

"I feel kinda guilty." Gray tilts his head in confusion.

"Why?"

"I should've told Neptune sooner."

"Well, not trying to sound mean but he should've expected you to be into someone else since you deny him all the time." He does have a good point.

"Well, you're right there." Gray goes to his bed to do something while I lay on my bed thinking.

'Are we going to fast? Are we doing too much? I gotta stop him from doing these kinds of things.'

I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful nap. Honestly, I feel like I deserved it. Being flaunted takes a lot out of you.

'Well everyone's okay with me and Gray now.


	8. Chapter 8: Clinging Hearts

"Then there was a giant colossal bird! And I had to kill it with only a ancient sword and bow! So I-" I basically tuned out the rest of Nora's dream. Gray seemed intrigued by it, smiling and seeming extremely focused on the topic. The rest of the table basically did the same as me, aside from Yang and Ruby. I places my head on Gray's shoulder looking around the table that was filled with the strangest group of individuals.

Jaune and Pyrrha doing the usual, Blake reading that guilty pleasure book. Something about ninjas and love, whatever. Ruby was eating cookies like nothing while paying attention to Nora's dream. Ren clearing up anything that didn't make sense about the dream. Yang doing the same thing as Ruby, and the couple, Gray and I. Neptune had stopped coming over to flirt with me ever sense Gray and Sun's genius plan to show him that me and Gray were together. Sun still came over to make small talk and to talk to Blake but, that was basically it. "And so! The bird fell into the water below and then weird tentacle thing came out of it and attacked me, making me pass out."

"Sounds, uh. Like you Nora." Spoke up Gray. I look up at him confused. He looks at me and shrugs.

"Thanks Gray!" Nora smiles. I smile at the crazy girl.

"That's a rare sight." Yang says.

"What is?" I ask.

"You smiling."

"It is?"

"Yeah! usually your like," Yang proceeds to make frowny faces and annoyed faces. Gray chuckles.

"Well, you obviously haven't seen her around me. She's all like," Gray then makes happy and goofy faces. He then adds a seductive one and I elbow him for it. "Ow. Damn it woman! Your elbows hurt!" I grunt in triumph but keep my head on his shoulder. "You somehow managed her to be ok with being lovey dovey in public. Speaking of lovey dovey, when were you guys, you know."

"We've been lovey dovey since the like the first or second week of this year." I add in surprised that I used the term lovey dovey. Yang nods.

"Interesting."

"I'm happy for you to!" Pyrrha says with a smile on her face. I notice Jaune looks a bit down by it.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Gray and I say in unison.

"Sorry Jaune if I stole your girl." Gray says.

"Oh, you didn't. I was over Weiss a while ago. Still it saddened you a little bit. I'll get over it." Jaune smiles. "Hey, what's our next class?"

"Goodwitch~" Gray and Yang sing. All of us get up and throw out our trash. As I throw my stuff out I accidentally bump into Cardin. He looks at me annoyed before shoving me aside.

"Get outta' the way bitch." He probably should of chosen the wrong words. About to snap at the brute, I stop when I see the bully fall due to a annoyed Gray tripping him, before kicking him. Cardin rolled on his back and Gray stepped on his chest. "What the fuck you'd just say to her?"

"None of your damn business. No get-"

"I think it is my business, you piece if shit! Now, what did you say?" Gray asked more threateningly while adding more pressure to Cardin's chest.

"Fine! I said 'move outta' the way bitch'."

"Don't you Dare, say that again! Got it!?" Cardin nods. Gray removes his foot off of Cardin's chest and grabs my arm before walking off. I look back just in time to see Cardin scoff and walk away in embarrassment.

"Gray. I could've handled it."

"I know you could've. I wanted to interrupt." He said while letting go of my arm. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks though. That was nice." We make it to Goodwitch's class and I get ready for some interesting sparring.

* * *

I yawn from slight boredom from Professor Oobleck. After Goodwitch, we had to head to Professors Oobleck's class. It was extremely fast-paced and hard to keep up. "AndsotheFaunuswarwasadramtichorrible-" Was basically all I could get out of Oobleck. The two dimwits to my left and right would occasionally bother me but with one being my partner and one being my boyfriend, they know when not to mess with me. I give them and icy glare and I get two different reactions.

Ruby looked away, nervous, and Gray acted like he's frozen. I shake my head and shove him, telling him to pay attention. However, he did no such thing. He sighed loudly, continued to poke me, doodle. I was starting to get annoyed. "Knock it off Gray." He continued anyways. I slapped hand in annoyance and looked at me.

"Really? You wanna do it now? Hey, I'm all for it but uh..." I blush and look away from my perverted boyfriend. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just as perverted, maybe even more. Oobleck asked a question and a student answered, I didn't hear it clearly due to a certain one-eyed idiot.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Please do." Not to soon class ended and I bolted out the room, clearly annoyed with Gray. I know he does this all the time but... _Now if he continues his grades will suffer and then he'll be kicked out and, god, am I really thinking I can't be with out the idiot? I kind of think I can live with out him. Ah, I know I can't, I need some stupid in my life. I can't tell him this though. I don't want to be to clingy._

 _But he likes clingy. Hell, he's clingy!_

I slap my self mentally for the dumb argument in my head. I open the door to my dorm and fall in my bed. I really fell for him hard, huh?

 _Your realizing this now?_

The door opens and closes and I hear a all to familiar sigh. "Weiss..." He says trying to get my attention. He sounds guilty. _Is it because I stormed out and he thinks I'm mad at him?_ "Sorry if I was pushing you past the limit." He apologized while taking off his shirt. I sit up from my bed.

"Gray your fine-"

"Sorry if I was annoying."

"No! Your ok. I just had to do some thinking."

"About us?"

"No! Nonono. Ok look, I was nervous for your grades." He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"That's it? Because of my grades?" I nod.

"If you get bad grades then you'll be kicked out of Beacon and then we won't be able to hold our relationship an-" I was cut off my Gray kissing me. It wasn't like our normal 'kiss-until-we-need-air-again kisses', it was more of 'shut up'.

He pulled away and hugged me and I quickly hugged back. "I'm fine Weiss. I got the smartest, hottest, sexiest, heiress as a teammate and a girlfriend to help me too." I blush as he comments me.

"Y-you don't mean that."

"Damn right I do." Silence fills the room for a few seconds. "So when you said we won't be able to keep our relationship going, was that basically saying you need me around?" He somehow put two and two together.

 _Damn it._

"Well, y-yes."

"Aww, Weiss that's so adorable!" He smiles. I roll my eyes. "Where's everyone else?" Gray shrugs.

"How the hell should I know? They were right behind me. Well, Yang did say she need more shopping to do and Ruby tagged along. Not so sure were Blake is though." He thought out loud.

"You somehow managed to lose your team in two minutes?"

"Well..." I look at him with a 'really?' Expression. "Yeah I lost them." I giggle and kiss he cheek.

"Your so dumb."

"Yeah, but you need your daily dose of Gray's dumbness don't ya'?" I smile and shake my head at the buffoon that was my boyfriend.

"I guess."


	9. Chapter 9: Distracting Events

A whole two weeks passed since Gray scared Cardin again. We were currently cuddling like we usually do, my head on his chest. We were both in our sleepwear since it's still somewhat morning. Our teammates were still asleep. "Hey, Weiss." Gray said. I raised my head from his chest with a questionable look.

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell your parents about us?"

"Uh, no not yet. Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious." Gray said simply.

"Gray." I state while grabbing his face and making him looking at me. "Why?"

"Well I was just wondering because it's the parents of Weiss mother fucking Schnee. Of course I wanna know! I'm dating you and I don't want to disappear from existence because they don't know who the fuck I am!" He exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"Don't worry. I told them to stop sending suitors." Honestly, it was a dumb deci

"Great." I kiss him reassuringly.

"Relax Gray. They asked me why and I explained."

"So you basically described me?"

"Yeah."

"Shit I'm already on they're hit list. Quick I gotta leave Vale!"

"Gray. They aren't on the government. Relax." I dip my head into the crook of his neck and snuggle my head there. I trail a circle on his chest. "Just chill out…" I then smile. "Do I need to help you?" I said seductively. I honestly didn't want to talk about my parents. They probably could erase him from Remnant it self, but they won't do that...maybe.

"Weiss do we need to do this every week?"

"Yes." I said quickly smiling. He shakes his head at my horny-ness.

"What? Don't you want me?" I said in a goofy some what sexual way.

"God damn your weird."

"I think your rubbing off on me." I say as I kiss his neck. He shoves me and I land on my back, arms propping me up, as well as smiling mischievously. I try to pull him towards me but, the boy does it for me. Holding our kiss I begin to take off my night gown, only for Gray to hold the hem. He pulls away and I look at him confused. He smirks at me.

"I said not today." I pout.

"Oh come on."

"Maybe next week?"

"Next week?!"

"Have you no shame woman?" I giggle.

"I'm joking...kinda." I say the last part to my self. Gray stretches and gets a horrible pop at the action, making me cringe. "Ugh."

"I'm gonna go to the training room to work on my fighting. I have been slacking. Plus the way second year is going, it seems like we are gonna work even harder then before." He's right. Certain teams were gone for missions while me and Gray had our shenanigans. Cardin's team, Velvet's and we're just waiting for our turn.

"Oh, I'll come with." I offer. I want to spent time with him. Work on our fighting together.

"Just can't stay away from this, can you?" He says while flexing. I roll my eyes and shove him getting my things together. We both change into our normal clothes and we leave the dorm. As we were walking to the training room I saw Gray on his scroll.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"Texting the others. Where the hell are they?" I shrug.

"Why? Don't wanna spent time with me?" I say sounding offended. Gray smirks.

"Get outta here. You know the answer to that."

"So no?" Gray grabs my ass and speeds up. I blush and yell at him. "Damn it Gray!" I speed up to him and shove him, only to laugh at me.

"Does that answer your question?"

"If we stayed back at the dorm and did what I wanted to do then, yeah." Gray scoffs.

"Pervert."

"Says the guy who grabbed my ass not even five seconds ago."

"I'll do it again." He jokes.

"Please do." I follow up.

"I just might later... If you're a good girl." He snarks.

* * *

We arrive at our destination and find nobody there. "Perfect. Just you and I." Gray said wrong.

"You and me dimwit."

"Eh, I was never good at English." I laugh at his remark. We go to our lockers that weren't to far from the training room and we grab our weapons. I notice that Gray's Broken Stem scythe blades looked slightly dull.

"Gray you need to work on your blades." The perfectionist side of me was showing.

"Eh." He shrugged. "I still got my fists and cat claws." He joked.

"I thought you were cured from that."

"I was cured from my insanity. But not my natural abilities. Once a Beast has lost they're Voice thingy they grow more attached with the moon itself getting power from it. Moonlight is like my new energy. I guess, stories on Beasts are pretty vague. That and they sound like a complete werewolf."

"I can tell. Your description confused me."

"Shut up." Gray said in a annoyed voice. "Should we just spar immediately?"

"Sure. I want to see what you can do." I then get extremely close to him. The tone of my voice becoming more seductive. "Maybe it will show you how good of a girl I can be." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Taking my words to heart?" I quickly back up and wink while rushing to the sparring area. I raised my rapier and Gray readied his scythes.

 _Ok, I don't know what his style is now so I'll just go with basics. Slash, stab, sidestep repeat._

We look into each others eyes and wait ten seconds. As soon as the ten seconds were up Gray rushed me, slashing and switching his hold on his scythes. I parried most of his attacks but then he tripped me causing me to lose my balance. While I was distracted with regaining my balance, Gray slashed across my body. I fall on my ass but instantly recover when I hear Gray's weapons combine.

I ready my rapier again and Gray charges at me again with his weapons changed to his big scythe form. He slashed but I managed to dodge and take a few stabs at his back. He grunted and slashed again, grazing me. I slash at his chest and he takes the hit. The boy jumps back and shifts his weapon to it's two scythe mode. He smirks as he gets back into his stance. I wink at him and use my glyphs to launch myself at him.

I stab at Gray but he sidesteps out of the way and takes a shot at my back, his attack lands and I stagger. Turning around I meet one of his scythes and I get launched back again. I do a quick check of my Aura and I notice mine is almost gone. Gray stops his scythes around my neck and I flinch. Gray chuckles and offers a hand which I except. "Guess you underestimated me huh?" The boy winked. I blush and hug him.

"I didn't know you style of fighting since you changed weapons."

"Meh." We stayed like that for a while until we finally let go, reluctantly.

"I feel like I deserve some sort of reward. I held my own for a while."

"God, your still on it?" I giggle. Usually Gray's the one to force it but I think I should start one. We stay at the room a little bit longer, Gray working out and me being his little spotter. Once a few hours had passed we head back. I notice Gray had a strange smirk in his face.

What's up with that?

"Gray, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing~!" He sang.

"Gray when you don't tell me something it scares me."

"Well then you must be in a horror story every day." He joked. He had a sinister look to him. I giggle. "You look like a supervillian."

"I expect you to die, Ms. Schnee." He says in a silly accent and twisting a imaginary mustache. We arrive at the dorm and I open the door, realizing how much time flew. There was nothing but a tumbleweed in our dorm.

 _Shit. How'd the hell that get in here?_

Gray walks in behind me and shuts the door. He then shoves me against a wall. I instinctively put my hands in front of me and I softly land on the wall. Gray then flips me so that I'm staring at him and he grabs my hands with one if his, holding them up and rendering them useless. "Damn it! I wanted to start it!" I said in a fake pouty tone.

Gray stood close so I couldn't move. He pecked my lips before going to one of my ears. "I always start." He says aggressively before biting my ear hard. One of my new favorite things he does. I inhale sharply before being kissed again.

"Mm!" I squeak from the sudden action. He prods my lips with his tongue and I open my lips. Our tongues dance in my mouth and Gray progresses. He trails a hand lower down my body and lifts my skirt up before placing his hand on the front of my underwear. I sharpen my breath and raise my head, but he quickly moves the hand to my face and aggressively pulls it back to it's original position. I pant while looking into his eye, his hand still having a firm grip on my face.

Once I relaxed and he knew I would keep my head in that position, he moved his hand back to my lower clothing. Rubbing my core, I inhaled sharply again this time keeping my head in the same position, as well as closing my eyes. Mind is fazed, I squirm underneath the boy above me.

Soon, I feel the thin piece of clothing slid off of me and end up on the floor, shrieking when Gray slid a finger in me. "Oh, fuck!" Gray starts off rough immediately and I pant with every passing second. I try to move my arms again but feel the same vice around my wrists. My hips buck at Gray's movements and I start to shout. "Oh god! F-faster!" The boy finally lets go of my arms and I let them fall.

After my arms fell, Gray gripped my hair and lead me to my bed, little groans of pain and pleasure slipping out of my mouth. The boy then moved me onto my bed before removing his hand. Soon the grip comes back, but much tighter, making me smile and growl. The perverted boy lifted my head upwards so I was forced to look at the ceiling.

I quickly shed my shirt and bra before he begins again. Laying next to me, he fingers me again with out remorse and I squirm beneath him. Moan and whimpers came from my lips as I grabbed one of my breasts. I used my other hand to grab Gray so I can kiss him. Our tongues danced around each other as he increased his speed again.

"Ooooh GOD!" I shout. "Gray a-a-add another! Don't stop!" Gray inserts then another and I lose it. He continues for a few minutes before he adds a third. I scream when I feel it enter me. "I'm close!" Finally I reach my climax and I grab Gray to kiss him, as well as muffing my screaming.

"Shit." I say out of breath, Gray kisses up and down my neck, trying to relax me. "God damn. That, was great." The black haired boy smirks and lays down next to me, pulling me close. I wrap my arm around his chest, linking one of my legs with his and my head on his chest. I breath is still heavy and shaky.

"Your welcome." Gray said in a obnoxious tone. I chuckle.

"Yeah yeah." I mumble.

Then the door opened.

Gray was still clothed however I was missing a great number of it. Actually, I was missing all of my clothes. I felt even worse when we realized who had opened the door was our 'fearless' leader Ruby. Her eyebrows raised to extreme levels and she stammered. "Um,uh-I, wha-" I scrambled to cover my self, while Gray sat there smirking.

"Um, Ruby? I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Yang about this, ok?" Gray said, slightly nervous.

I'm pretty sure if Yang found out Ruby saw this we'd be slaughtered. Then sent to hell. Then brought back to life. Rinse and repeat.

"Uh, s-sure G-Gray." Ruby nodded and closed the door. I sighed, ashamed of myself. Gray chuckled. I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I ask. Gray's answer was a quick kiss on my lips.

"Nothing. Get dressed, we gotta find Ruby. She might be mentally scared."

"If she's scared by this I'd hate to see her if she see us, caught in the act."

"She'd probably want to join in. Get her hair pulled." Gray joked while winking. I blushed and got up from my bed to get dressed. Once I'm normally dressed again Gray stands from my bed and we walk out in search of our leader.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her. We thought about were she could be and first thought was the roof. And here she was looking at the clear sky. Gray's little plan happened not even around night time. "Hey Little Rose." Gray speaks up. Ruby jumps and whips her head around, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh! H-hey Gray."

"You ok?" I ask.

"Well, besides seeing my best friend finger my partner? I'm great." Gray chuckles while scratching his head. "Yeah, I'll try to not let you see that again.

"Good." Gray wraps his arm around me and speaks up again.

"Hey, were's Yang and Blake?" I wondered.

"Oh, they went to the library. They had to work on the project Port assigned."

 _Oh shit._

"Shit." Gray and I shout, realizing that we procrastinated on the project. Gray picks me up bridal style and we run to the dorm.

"Bye!" I shout at Ruby as Gray carries me away. "Damn Gray! How'd we forget!?"

"Oh, I think it has something to do with me fucking you!?"

"Gray! Don't say that out loud!" Gray shoulder charges the door open and then throws me onto my bed. We scramble around the room looking for our project. Gray then laughs randomly. "What is so funny!?"

"We barely did anything on the project."

"That's not something to laugh at! Look, uh, we gotta go on overdrive on this!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

After spending hours on the project, we get it to look like what we want it. I sigh as I collapse on my bed. Gray sits next to me. "Thank god. It's perfect. Wait what's it supposed to be?" I sigh again as I sit up.

"An Ursa."

"Oh, then it looks amazing." I rest my head on his shoulder, looking at the Ursa. The door opens with Yang and Blake, both look extremely tired. "Why don't you and Ruby know how to knock?" Gray complained. Yang only mumbled, stripped and hopped into her bed. Blake at least had the decency of going to the bathroom. "With that said, I'm going to sleep too."

Gray then takes off his clothes and puts on his pajamas, I do the same. Gray gets into his bed and I join him. "Um, Weiss?"

"What? I can't sleep with you?"

"Um, you can but, you could've asked." I shrug and climb in his bed.

"Sorry." I snuggle up to him and he pulls me close. "What a day." I sigh while snuggling into the crook of Gray's neck.

"You're not wrong." Gray says, slowly running his hand down my back, soon ending at it's familiar home; my rump. "Well, goodnight Gray." I yawn.

"Goodnight Snow Angel." The bathroom door opens and Blake slowly goes to her bed. I close my eyes smiling.

 _Wait a second. Is Ruby still on the roof!?_


	10. Chapter 10: Oh No

Gray wakes me up with a prod on my forehead. "Wake up Snow Angel."

"Mm." I mumble as I hug him tighter.

"Sexy, wake up."

"That won't work on me today."

"Will it? Gray whispered in my ear. My eyes open and I look up from his chest. "Come on Snow Angel, we got like two classes today." I mumble and snuggle up to him again. He sighes. "God damm woman. Ok, remember your whole freak out about me not having good grades?"

"Mm."

"Well, this isn't helping at all." I groan and sit up from his chest, planting a small kiss on his face. I get up reluctantly and go to grab my uniform. I look at the clock and it read 8:45 AM.

 _Looks like the others are at they're other class._

We get dressed and ready to go, but Gray looks at me strange. "Why isn't your hair up?" I notice I left my hair the same as I do when I'm going to sleep. My hair was around my mid-thigh. "Oh, I decided that I'll keep my hair like this today."

"Well you look really sexy with it. I might not be able to keep my self away from you." Gray said walking over to me. He grabbed my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him. "Gray, we gotta go."

"Now that I see this, I might not be able to keep my self away." He joked, walking up to me and lifting my chin up. We share a small kiss and walk out the dorm. Already, people are looking at me different, whispers like; She looks so different. Who is that? Gray really changed her. I roll my eyes at every mention of me and Gray, while also grabbing his arm. Gray doesn't move an inch for a reaction and we reach our first class.

 _I kinda like different._

* * *

When Gray ment 'couldn't keep himself away', he really ment it. Every minute he would play with my hair or grab my waist and pull me to him, distracting me from my work. I whip my head at him with annoyance. "Would you stop?!" I yelled quietly. Gray snickered and pulled me towards him again, making it the tenth time this minute. "Sorry, but... You look so sexy." I blushed and turned back to my work. Gray continues to bother me and I'm at the point to where you can see steam coming out of my ears. I stare at him but he quickly retaliates by kissing me on the lips. Immediately, my emotions change from anger to embarrassment. Pretty soon the bell rings and I get my stuff. Gray walks out and waits for me, as usual, as I finally grab my items. I swiftly walk out of the classroom and head to the lunch room. Gray catches up and smiles at me. I whip my head to the other direction of him. "hmfp!"

"What's the matter Snow Angel?"

"That won't work on me." We walk outside and walk through campus to the cafeteria.

"Will it?"

"Nope." We reach a small hole between two buildings of Beacon. Gray pushes me into the hole and pushes me onto a wall. "Gray! What are yo-" I get cut off when Gray kisses me deeply.

 _No! My plan of ignoring Gray has failed!_

I try to move my face away from his but he keeps a firm grip on my chin. His tongue invades my mouth and I give up on fighting. Our tongues dance in our mouths while Gray moved his hands over my chest. We break apart and Gray smirks, walking away. "Guess that worked." I blush and catch up to him, shoving him into the cafeteria. Chuckling, Gray grabbed our food and sat down next to me. Soon the others sat down and we did our daily conversations. Ruby looked slightly disturbed. She was staring intensely at her food. I tapped her shoulder and gave her a worried look. "Are you ok Ruby?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine just thinking."

"So that means to stare at your food, as if it's some sort if crazy monster?"

"Um, I guess."

"Well, I don't like it. Smile, eat your food. I know some idiot is." I point to Gray who was stuffing his face. Ruby giggles and smiles at me.

"Thanks Weiss. I'll try to eat. Why do they have fish fingering-fingers?" Ruby shook her head like a mad woman when she described the food. I raise an eyebrow at her and she sighs. "Fine. I'm still horrified by you and Gray."

"Ruby. I'm sorry you saw. But, the door was locked and you opened it without knocking."

"I didn't know you and Gray were uh, um." Ruby stammered and I smiled at her.

 _What a dunce._

"You should know that two of your teammates are dating, that they, would, do..." I trail off, blushing at the fact that I'm explaining to Ruby about what me and Gray do. "Um, how about you just knock next time." Ruby nods and turns to Nora. I look at Gray who was looking at me, his look was a 'is she ok?' I shrugged for a response. He looked at Ruby who was smiling and shrugged, throwing a arm around me.

* * *

Not to long after my awkward conversation with Ruby, me and Gray walk back to our dorm. That was, until my scroll went off. Gray looked at me and I waved him to move on. Bad mistake. My eyes widen when I see who's on my scroll.

 _Oh, my fucking god._

After the horrible conversation with Her I kick open the door and startle Gray. "Gray!"

"Oh, god what!?"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

"What is it woman?!"

"My sister wants to meet you!" Gray passed out then and there, and I felt like I was gonna join him.

 _Yup, I'm joining him._

I then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Winter is gonna see Gray!**

 **Gray: I'm gonna die.**

 **No your not.**

 **Gray: Yes I am.**

 **Anyways! If you enjoyed please fav/follow. And for Gray's sake write down a review. Plus, there's a poll going on for me. It's about what RWBY fanfic I should do next. So, in order for me to protect Gray, I'm Legendary and have a great Day/Night everyone!**

 ***Door smashes***

 **Gray: Oh god! Help me! Reader help me before sh-**


	11. Chapter 11: Sisterly Approval

"So did they fuck while we were gone or?"

"Yang, please. From sister to sister, please don't put the image of my partner and best friend having sex."

"I have to side with Ruby on this."

"Well, you guys have a point."

"..."

"You guys wanna poke them?"

"Go right ahead Yang I'm taking a shower." I feel a finger poke my cheek as I wake. Of course the finger belonged to the big blonde buffoon, Yang Xaio Long. I remember why I was on the floor in the first place. I jump up and shake Gray.

"Gray!"

"Gah! What woman?!"

"What are we gonna do about my sister?!"

"Oh, crap!" Gray shouts. Yang coughs loudly and gets our attention.

"Could you guys please tell me why you two are freaking out?"

"My sister Winter is coming! Gray what the hell are we gonna do?!"

"I don't fucking know! She's your sister! It's not my fault I'm gonna die by her hand!" I slowly inhale and exhale, calming myself.

"Ok, I guess she's not just gonna observe you so I think we have to act a proper as possible."

"When is she coming?" Ruby asked.

"Tomorrow." I hear all of Gray's confidence disappear with a groan. "Look Gray, you won't die tomorrow." I say while cupping his face.

"Bou Ppromise?" He says while his lips puckered due to my hands squishing his cheeks. I smile at him. "Absolutely." After our panic attack Yang shrugs and goes to grab her stuff for a shower. "I don't know Ruby. We seem to have a rag-tag band if misfits for a team."

"This band of misfits is doing well for being misfits."

"True, true." Yang agrees while walking into the bathroom just as Blake gets out. Slowly I wait my turn to take a shower until finally Ruby gets out. I walk in and place my clothes on the edge of the sink and turn on the shower. As I wait for it to heat up I begin to take off my clothes. Once all of the articles of clothing were gone I checked the shower to see if it was a the right temperature. Once it was I stepped in and enjoyed the water hitting me. I run a hand through my hair as I run another down the curves if my body.

 _Weird to think that just at the beginning of the year I thought Gray wouldn't like me in the way I did. Yet here we are. Plus, I thought my body wasn't in his mind. Yet know her praises me and gets extremely jealous._

I chuckle at the thought of how Gray both showed his jealousy and how me and him were together. By grabbing my ass in front of Neptune. Speaking of him I haven't even seen him at his table lately. I hope I didn't crush the poor boy's heart. I should've told him I wasn't interested. I grab the soap and begin to lather up my body.

 _What are we gonna do about Winter? I guess I have to go back to my old cold self. But, I have to be warmed up to Gray._

Once done bathing, I grab the shampoo and squirt some in my hand. I the. Rub it in my hair. I wash my hair while my back was turned, the water massaging my back. I sigh in satisfaction. After I was done with washing my hair, I washed off the remaining soap on my body and stop the shower. Stepping out I dry myself off and put on my panties. I grab my bra and try to put it on but couldn't get the back strap. Then I heard the door open and close, I chuckle knowing who it was. Familiar hands move my hands way from my bra as Gray helped me put it on. He kissed the back of my neck while he helped me and I sighed. "Gray, Do you think this will end well?" He finished my bra and turned me around.

"What could go wrong? She actually tries to fight me." My eyes widen at the idea.

"Dear god, why'd you put that image in my head." I panicked.

"Hey hey hey, relax. We got this. Winter isn't gonna stop us." He said while lifting my chin up to look at him. I sigh as I hug him.

"If you say so."

"Good. Now get out, I need my shower." I laugh as I give him a kiss. Before putting on my nightgown and walking into our dorm. I lay down on his bed and sigh. Yang snickers and I look at her with confusion. "What?"

"So you've claimed that as your new throne, Princess?"

"Ugh, you and that nickname. I guess brute."

"Isn't that just adorable? Actually with the stuff you two probably do, I think we need I give you two some space." I sit up flustered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yang's eyebrows raising flirtatiously answer my question. I blush as I toss a pillow at her.

"What me and Gray do by ourselves is only our business!" Ruby blushes and hides her head under a pillow. Yang chuckles. "Really? Remember the Neptune stunt?" I blush even deeper.

"That wasn't my plan! It was Gray's and Sun's!"

"Suure. It was totally Gray and Sun's idea to grab your ass in front if Neptune and a whole bunch of people. Don't think I know what you like Weiss." I roll my eyes.

"Sure, think what you want." However in my head I couldn't believe she knew I liked being showed off.

 _It's probably not a good trait to have when I'm part of a extremely rich business. However, I don't like being showed off for that reason._

"Mmhmm." Yang hums. I sigh while falling back onto the bed.

"Well, I like it when Gray shows me off. I don't know how to explain it, but all I know is that I really like it. When he says I'm his and all that."

"Yeah yeah, enough with the lovey dovey stuff. Gray had really changed you. Hey, speaking off him…" Yang trailed off slightly and I waited for the rest. "I didn't know you were into ' _chocolate_ ' if you know what I mean." Yang had a goofy grin on her face as I processed what she said.

 _Chocolate… oh. Oh!_

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because Gray is slightly dark doesn't mean I'd change how I feel. And by the way I like everything."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Also I wouldn't say that he 'changed' me. He just, brought out a better side of me. A side I'm going to have to hide because my sister is visiting."

"Yeah, I was just starting to like this side of you."

"I would have to agree." Blake says out of no where. Gray finally walks out of the bathroom and looks at us like we're crazy.

"Y'all having a sleep over without me?" We chuckle at his strange question. I move over so Gray could lay down and I quickly snuggle up to him. Throwing an arm over his chest, my head at the crook of his neck and my leg hooked on one of his.

"She seems to have to whole thing down." Yang smirks and Gray snickers.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What were you talkin' about?"

"Oh, nothing." Yang lied.

"Yang. You are the worst liar I've ever met, what was it?"

"Weiss was talking about how much she liked getting shown off by you." Yang said quickly.

"Oh, I already know that." I look at him confused and he gives me a 'really?' look. "I've been your boyfriend for a good while. I know what you like and don't like." As a example he slides his hand up my leg to my rump. I blush knowing he's right. Yang fake gags.

"Ugh, disgusting."

"When you get a boyfriend he'd do the same thing."

"Yeah, when we're alone! Not grabbing my ass or doing something sexual in public!"

"Hey, like Weiss said, she likes it. Right, Sexy?" I move my head deeper into the crook of his neck, trying to hide my shame. Gray laughs and squeezes my ass and I squeak. "Damn it Gray!" I say blushing.

"See?"

"You two are _really_ weird. But, I'm not gonna judge. I'm calling it a night. You should too." Yang turns off her light while Blake lights a candle to continue what she loves: reading. Ruby must of fell asleep while we were talking, because she didn't move from her spot in a while.

We turn off our light and I sigh in content. "You know you can't do that when Winter comes right?"

"Yeah that's why I'm getting it all out now... squeeze." He squeezes my rump again and I shake my head. "Your so immature."

"You love it though. Squeeze, squeeze." I don't say anything back but I know he's right.

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer?" Gray complained. I shrug and play with my ponytail.

"Not too much longer." Right after I said it a familiar ship flew over and landed not to far away from us. We waited for Winter to disembark from the ship. Finally she smiled faintly and walked over. "God damn she looks like you only more pissed."

"Try not to fall in love with her." Gray chuckles.

"No way, your mine and mine alone." I have the strength to not blush while Winter walks up. "Good evening Winter." I say while giving a curtsy.

"Hello, Weiss and this is..."

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Gray." Gray offers his hand and Winter takes it.

"Nice to meet you." Winter however looked at Gray strangely.

 _Oh, crap! His eye!_

"Um, if I may ask, why o you have an eyepatch?" Gray's eye widen when she asked.

"Oh, my apologies. I had a incident with a imbecile named Roman Torchwick."

"Interesting, Weiss why haven't you told me about this, incident and about this interesting man?" Gray blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

"Please Miss Schnee, your to kind."

"No it's amazing on how you fought Roman and well, lived."

"Anyways, let me show you around campus!" I offered grabbing her wrist. I exhale in relief.

 _So far so good. Let's just hope we can keep it together._

* * *

 **Welp! Winter's here, how is she Gray?**

 **Gray: Terrifying.**

 **Well, terrifying sisters aside I hoped you enjoyed then shenanigans. If you did why not fav/follow.**

 **Gray: Also write down a little review on how scary Winter is!**

 **With that said that was a chapter and have a great day-**

 **Gray: Or night everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sisterly Judgement

I lead my sister though the many corridors and hallways that was Beacon. We exchange half-assed small talk while Gray stayed a ways away from us. We reached my dorm and I hoped that my team has everything in order. Opening the door I signaled Winter to join me. Once she was in, Gray sprinted to my side. "Hello miss Schnee!" My team said in unison. I walked in while dragging Gray and introduced everyone.

"This is my rambunctious partner Ruby." I introduced each of them.

"Hello!" Ruby smiled.

"Her sister Yang."

"Hi."

"And her partner Blake."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Pleasure is all mine. I find your bow lovely." Blake stiffens at the compliment.

 _Thank god she didn't ask why she wears it._

I lead Winter out, only after she bid farewell with everyone. "Could you show me to Ozpin's office? I need to speak with him."

"Of course." I show her his room and she thanks me. She closes the door to the room and I sigh.

"I don't think I've been this scared. Like, ever." I chuckle and pat Gray's back.

"Don't worry we're almost out of this." I reassure him.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Well once she's done with whatever business she has with Ozpin, I'm gonna make up some lost time with her."

"And that would include?" He pushed me to carry on.

"I'm getting to it! Hmm, I actually have no idea."

"Yeah, I don't think it's wise to take her to a spa."

"Shut up idiot!" I say while shoving him playfully.

 _Might as well wait._

* * *

After her talk with Ozpin, Winter and I walk around the campus. "So Weiss, about your boyfriend Gray."

"Yes?"

"He's interesting." She slowed down the sentence as she continued?

"In what way?"

"Both good and slightly bad." What does that mean?

"How so?"

"Well, he lost an eye, and the other reason is, well he's a... we know what he his."

"The first reason we already told you and the second one is that he already handled his problem." I blurted oit extremely quickly. She can't...

"What do you mean?"

I quickly tried to summarized. "He was driven to insanity but somehow managed to fight his 'Voice' thing and come back to us."

"A strong man."

"He is."

"Another question. This is slightly personal." Winter stared into my eyes as we stopped. I glanced up at the taller woman.

"Good ahead." What was she wondering about?

"Have you two, done anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weiss." She looks at me, not pleased by my question.

 _Uh, oh_.

"Well, we have but nothing that's what your thinking!" I rush out. Don't take me away from him. Winter seems to think about this for a while.

"Weiss."

"Don't take me away from him!" I say out loud, staring at the floor. My heart pounded and raced. I realize what I just said but try to recompose myself. "I really care for Gray. A-and he does for me!" Winter stares at me while I continue. "I-I love him. I love Gray."

"Weiss, don't be ridiculous." She didn't believe me for a second.

"I do Winter! I learned that before I stared dating him! I liked-loved everything he did. From being goofy to being a overall nice person." Winter sighed. "I never really had someone like that until I met my team here."

"Alright, you and this... infatuation with him is fine. I don't have a say in this. However, how do you think mother and father will react to this?"

"I don't know, however they won't stop me either." Winter chuckled.

"Your still stubborn. At least for certain things." We walk back to her ship as the sun was right on the horizon. "Well Weiss, it's been lovely. But, I believe it's time for me to leave." We embraced and I smiled.

"So soon?"

"Well I came to talk briefly to Professor Ozpin about topics that don't concern you. I barely had enough time to spend time with you. I apologize.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks anyways Winter. I guess I'll see you soon."

"A farewell for now, Weiss." She walked in and waved one last time before leaving.

 _How will mom and dad react to Gray? Whatever, we'll see when the time comes._

I walked back to the dorms, a sentence being played constantly in my head. 'I love him. I love Gray.'

 _I do. I love that idiot. Now to go find him._

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter! A lemon chapter that actually has some importance to it is coming. I try to have lemon chapter have meaning to it. Sexual chapters aside, if you enjoyed fav/follow! Also write down a review! They help me make this shit better. With that said have a great Day/ Night everyone!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Yours

A few days have passed since I admitted my love to Gray to Winter. Speaking if the gray-haired idiot, me and him were currently in probably the most boring, yet face-paced class yet. "Doanyofyouhaveanyquestions?!Questions?!Comeondon'tbeshy..." Was all I could really decipher from the the ancient speaking that was Professor Oobleck. Gray would occasionally blow raspberries and slap the desk in beat to a song.

Then he'd bother me. I decided to keep the long hair look than the normal ponytail. Gray would play with my hair and I'd just ignore him. Speaking of my general outfit I really changed the way I dress. I left the top two buttons of my blazer and button-up shirt unbuttoned, exposing some of my chest and a small amount of my light blue bra.

Some guys would look at me but Gray would quickly look they're way and they'd look the other direction. I was trying my best to pay attention, gnawing on the cap of my pen. "Hey." I ignore Gray's start of a conversation. "Hey. Sexy!" Grrr. "Damn it woman! Fine, you only react to this." Gray reaches around me and grabs my waist, pulling me closer. I sigh while he smirks at me from the corner of my eye. "You doin' anything after this?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Gray looked at me while wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckle and wink at him. He pinches me and I squeak quietly before slapping him. "Jerk!"

"I did no such thing!"

* * *

After class I grab my things while Gray waits for me. We walk out and he grabs my waist again, pulling me towards him. I rest my head on his shoulder. A few students look at us and whisper while a few give jealous looks and turn away saying 'I wish I had a girlfriend!' I giggle remembering when I was kinda like that. We arrive at our dorm and we both hope no one was in there. Opening the door we find a barren wasteland of a dorm. Luckily, no one was here and Gray pumped his fist. I giggle while placing my stuff down. I push Gray to a wall and he instantly grabs my hips. I lock the door, not wanting another Ruby accident.

* * *

Our lips meet and Gray lowers his hand to my rear, grabbing it and I give a muffled squeak. Our tongues dance while I unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned we switched places, my back to the wall and Gray in front of me. We reconnect and Gray grabs my ass again pulling it towards his right, however keeping my back close to the wall. The kiss grew more sloppy as Gray danced his tongue around mine with more ferocity and I moan louder and louder.

We disconnect forcefully while Gray lets go of my rump and forces me to the bed. He hovers of me while we kiss again, his hands moving up and down my legs. I unbutton my blazer and shirt before throwing them away. Gray kisses my breast's through my bra and my breath hitches. I try to take off my bra but Gray grabs my wrist and moves them to both sides of me. "Ah!" I speak out. He kissed up and down my body reach the side of my face and roughly biting my ear, causing me to moan out.

The boy in front of me had admitted that he loved me 'sounds', wanting to hear it always. A strange kink, but I'm not one to talk.

Gray lets go of my wrist and sneaks a hand behind my back, lifting me up while his other hand worked on my bra. Once my bra was snapped off he threw it away and wrapped his lips on one of my breast's. I grabbed his hair and ran a hand threw mine. "Mm." He switched breast's and slid his hand down to my skirt tugging it down. However, he only tugged on side down, leaving one side at my hip and one side at my mid-thigh.

I grabbed his face and made him kiss me, my tongue desperately moving around his. He breaks the kiss to my disappointment but moves down my body, stopping at my skirt. He runs his hand on my panties and I arch my back. The boy then moves toward me, a smile on his face. He rubbed a lone finger on me and I sigh. "You like that Princess?" I frantically nod while running a hand though my hair, another to my lips, allowing me to bite my finger. Two more fingers assisted the other in pleasuring me. I moan louder for the boy while barely opening my eyes, somehow finding the strength to even open them. My mouth opens by itself, my tongue slipping out too as I continue to sigh and writhe in utter bliss. "God, Weiss. You really enjoy this don't you?" He smirked before touching me roughly causing me to shiver.

Unable to keep himself self away, Gray dipped down and captured my lips with his, instantly toying with my tongue. It must of slipped my mind, because I noticed a small trail of saliva down my cheek.

Sadly, Gray stops, kissing down to my inner thighs, slipping off my underwear before continuing and stopping at the end of my knee-high socks. I sit up and grab his face again, kissing him up and down his neck and face while he began to take off his pants. He takes off his boxers and I see his...erection. I quickly get on my knees and take a long lick up the shaft, shamefully wanting to do this. I wrap my lips around it and begin to blow him. Not long after I started he stops me by gripping my hair roughly, before dragging me to my bed and throwing me onto the bed, before putting on a condom. I turn to face him, putting on a seductive look. The look quickly stops when Gray enters me. I throw my head back, moaning as loud as I can, not caring if anyone heard. Gray hovers over me continuing to thrust again and again, each time going deeper.

Gray sucks in my neck making a hickey, marking me as his and only his. With every thrust I moan louder and louder. I feel blood leek out of me and I know that my virginity was taken.

However, I wanted even more although it hurt like anything I ever experienced. "Ah! Ha-fuck! Harder!" Gray goes harder and I shout with every thrust. I grab his face not even trying to kiss him, we just start fighting with our tongues aggressively. My moans are much more frequent and desperate sounding and l know that I'm close. "Oh god Gray! I'm gonna cum!" Soon, I reach my climax but I want Gray to keep going. Gray begins to slow down, thinking I'm done. "Don't slow down." I quickly say. Gray looks at me and I smile sexually. "Keep going." Gray hesitantly nods.

I get on all fours and Gray enters in me again. He starts off slow but I quickly yell at him. "Go harder Gray! I wanna scream!" My mind is completely numb by lust but I don't care. The boy slams into me and I moan loud again. He grabs my hair and tugs hard, making me snap my head upwards. "Ah! Oh god! Keep pulling my hair!" He pulls harder and thrusts harder and I scream in pain and lust. My arms can't hold and I fall, but I keep my ass up for Gray. Gray continues to pull my hair and I love it. Gray slaps my ass hard and I squeal. "Oh, god!" I use one of my hands to grab the sheets while I moved another to my core, running myself while Gray fucks me. "Ah! I'm close! Go harder!" Gray soon stops and flips me.

Sneaking a hand behind me he picks me up moving me to the wall. I wrap my arms around his neck while the boy moved his hands to my waist, before inserting himself into me again. He than began to fuck me without remorse. "Oh my-fuck!" He accelerates and bites my ear much harder the before. "Oh god! I'm gonna scream!" I throw my head back, shouting replacing moans. Gray tell me he's close and goes just a little bit faster. "Fuck! Gray!" I scream his name as I climax again. He climaxes as well and starts to slow his pace.

"Not, yet. One, more." I pant. I'm not done just yet. Gray kisses up my neck and whispers, "Ok, are you sure?"

"Yeah." We lay back on the bed, Gray on his back. I sit on his lap and give him a kiss before sitting on his member. I slowly rock my hips, using one of my hands as a balance. I increase the pace and start to moan. I grab on of my breast as I increase again. Gray finds my rhythm and he thrusts with me. "God damn." I dive down and kiss Gray again while still rocking my hips. Gray grabs my ass and assists me. I move my hands to either side of Gray's head for more balance. I moan louder and louder, repeating Gray's name. I've grown obsessed with it.

I feel myself getting close again and I go faster. "Ah! Ah! I'm close!" Once again, we change positions so Gray's on top. He continues to thrust more and more, much to my over enjoyment. I climax a third time, just to hear him groan and pull out of me, climaxing as well. We get under the covers after we hide or clothes, and I cling to him still shaking. "That was incredible." I say, completely out of breath. "Thank you."

"No problem." Gray snickers. I feel to weak to slap him so I just sigh.

"Was that your, you know first?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Isn't my line to say that?" I shake my head.

"No. Your not the only one who's somewhat overprotective." Gray chuckles as he holds me close. "Gray, I want you to know that I'm yours. 100%."

"So am I Weiss. So am I. Welp, I'm to tired to keep going." I giggle softly.

"So am I. Nap?" Gray nods.

"Nap."

* * *

 **Damn I'm just throwing these out. Well hope you enjoyed. Lots more antics of the couple and the team will be coming. Anyways if you enjoyed that, uncomfortable thing fav/follow. Also write down a review on how hot it was (please god don't.) With that said have a great Day/ Night everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14: Tearing Me Up

**Ok! There won't be any lemons or smut of any kind for a good bit. There will be mentions but that's really it. I need to focus more on the comedy side and general goofiness of the team. Also, there's a song I think you guys should listen to. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I open my eyes remembering last night.

Well, that explains the slight pain in my loins.

I feel some arms wrapped around me and I turn slightly. It seems me and Gray changed sleeping positions last night, at first I was sleeping on his chest and now... Now we were spooning. I shrugged and layed back down.

We kinda sleept though the entirety of yesterday. Well, at least it's Saturday.

A memory burned into my skull comes to thought.

Gray-Gray took my virginity. Jeez. I kinda can't believe it. I mean dreams have clearly had the concept in mind but, now that it's gone I just. Wow.

A certain someone behind me starts to stir and I turn around to face him smiling. "Hey." He yawns then smiles.

"Good morning."

"How are you after, uh, yesterday?" I blush when he askes.

"Uh, um, a little sore."

"I expect you were. You wanted to keep going twice!"

"S-shut up. I was in the moment!" Gray chuckles. It weird that we talk about this so causally.

"You wanna keep laying here?" I nod. Gray moves a arm around my waist and pulls me close. "Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?" I quickly ask looking up from his side.

"We should go on a night on the town! Like a team exercise!"

"And by team exercise you mean?"

"Have some fun! We haven't hung out with Ruby and them in a while."

"I think the reason why Ruby doesn't hang out with his is because she's still scarred." Gray shrugs.

"That won't stop her from having fun. As long as us having fun doesn't include, well, that." He laughs. I scold him for being too loud.

"Unlike us we have people in here that want to sleep."

"Whoops." He says nonchalant.

"When should we have this 'night on the town?'"

"Screw it, today!" I shrug.

"Ok, let's just hope the others are ok with it."

* * *

"We could go clubbing!" Yang shouted energetically. The five of us were in the cafeteria, thinking of a thing to do. I shake my head with Blake.

"I don't wanna get wasted. That, and have to go to a club."

"What else do you wanna do? Go to a museum."

"Hey, nothing wrong with history!" I shout. The table laughs at my defense.

"We could go see a movie."

"What do ya have in mind?" I ask.

"Uh, there's that RvB comedy, Million Dollars But... And that Manhunter movie."

"Well, all of them are made by RoosterTeeth or Funhaus Productions."

"Yeah, they make some good stuff." Gray says.

"Oh! Let's see the RvB movie!" Ruby chirped.

"The Million Dollars But... movie looks good though." Blake said. "A interesting thriller."

"Yeah, but we RvB looks really funny." Gray responded.

"So, we're watching the RvB movie." A few of us cheered as we got ready to go.

* * *

All of us sat bored on the airship heading towards Vale. I look behind me to see the guy I'm sitting on, or was forced to sit on, asleep. Gray had his hand on my lap, constantly knowing I was there. Gray was wearing a gray t-shirt and black pants, as well as wearing a pair of black boots. Ruby was wearing a black and red shirt, black jeans and bright red sneakers. Plus, her signature red cape. She was currently she was blowing raspberries and looking around, her sister joining her. Yang was wearing basically her combat outfit with out her jacket, basically bragging about her breasts. I looked at her slightly annoyed.

Unbelieveable

I should be happy, I have Gray and I don't even have a body like Yang's. Speaking of me, I was wearing a loose white shirt, leggings and Ugs. My hair was down, basically becoming the new status quo when it came to my hair. Lastly, Blake was wearing something similar. Blake was wearing a dark purple shirt with a adorable black cat on it, leggings and sneakers.

Finally, the airship had came to a halt and we exited. I interlocked my hand with Gray's as the five or us strolled throughout the streets of Vale. "Hey, there's the theatre!" Yang pointed while shouting.

"Let's go!" We walk in the theatre and get all we need. Gray and I watched in awe as Ruby pour brand after brand of sodas. Once she was done she looked at us like we're crazy. "What?! There's no free refills!"

"Uh, yes Ruby there is." Gray clarified.

"Oh. Well good!" She then zoomed off. Gray and I went to the counter and ordered what we wanted. "Uh, yeah I want, uh, large popcorn Por Favor." The man at the counter looked at me.

"Um, I'll just have pretzels." Gray looks at me and I shrug. We get our snacks and grab cups. Gray overflows his drink and I scold him playfully. "Gray! That's our drink! Not just yours silly!" I giggle. Gray kisses my forehead and walks to the right theatre. I blush and rush up to him.

* * *

"That was... Interesting." Blake said. Ruby and Yang look at her.

"Are you serious?! That was halirous!"

"My favorite part was when Tex beat up everyone!" Yang said.

"You are basically Tex."

"I'm like Tucker. Bow chica bow wow!" Gray said throwing his arm around me. I roll my eyes.

"Weiss is like Carolina." Ruby giggled. I pout but smile. We pass Junior's club and Yang stops. "It's-it's right here. We-we could go r-right now." Yang muttered. I roll my eyes and look at Gray. "We should just go for her sake."

"You sure this isn't up to your status?" Gray smirked.

"If this wasn't up to my status then why am I dating you?" Gray's eye widens while Ruby, Yang and Blake 'oooh' and giggle. They follow Yang and I look at Gray apologetically. He looked really hurt and I immediately felt guilty. I kissed his cheek and cupped his face. "Sorry Gray!"

"Why _are_ you dating me?" He asks.

"I wanted to."

"But why? You could have anybody, but you chose me, a guy whose an asshole."

"Gray, that's not true and you know it." Gray still looks down.

Looks like I have to admit it.

I sigh. "Gray, I-I."

"What?"

"I love you, you idiot." Gray looks up confused. "I fell in love with you at te end of our first year at Beacon. Now that we're dating, I-I now that it's real. Instead of just a, feeling." Gray laughs.

"Welp! Ok, then! Let's go!" Gray shouts at his happy self again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just do that?" Gray smirks.

"Maybe~" He chuckles lifting my chin before kissing me lovingly. I smile when he pulls away and looks into my eyes. I hug him briefly before we catch up with Yang.

That was... Strange.

* * *

We enter the club with the sound of muffled music. The door inside opens and we see a horde of people dancing on the giant dance floor. We walk over to the bad and Yang orders a drink, adding it with a umbrella. A big man with a beard walks up to us. Junior. "How are you ladies-Yang?! What are you doing here?!"

"To party you idiot!" Yang shouts over the loud music.

"By that you mean trash the place?!"

"No! I'm with my team!" We all wave at the tall man.

"Well, uh, shit! Um, just don't fuck with anything!" He turns to Gray.

"Nice to meet you, uh-"

"Gray! It's Gray!" Gray takes his hand and shakes it. Junior tries to crush his hand but does nothing. Gray squeezed his hand and we heard a faint crack while Junior tried to pry his hand from Gray's death grip. Gray laughs and let's go of his hand. Junior slaps Gray's back and walks off. "Interesting guy!" He said. He turns to the bartender. "Water!"

"Make that two!" I add.

"Three!" Shouts Ruby. We receive our drinks and we talk, or shout. Once our drinks were done we hit the dance floor. Ruby jumped around, Blake stayed at the bar and Yang... did Yang's thing. I slowly got the beat of the song and swayed to the music. Gray started, or attempted to dance, making me giggle.

 **(Bob Moses-Tearing Me Up)**

After an hour of dancing and song changes, a certain song changes my mood. I sway my hips to the beat and smile. Looking over at the bar Blake is still there and now... Is she, reading? Anyways, Yang was there trying to talk to Blake while Ruby rested her head on her lap. I feel hands grab my waist and I turn my head around. Gray. He's smirking while also moving to the beat. I smile and turn around, moving my body towards him. My back it pressed up against him I lean slightly forward, keeping my lower body to him. I grind myself on him, blushing while I do so. I couldn't believe of ever do this. Gray moves his body with mine, keeping my hips with his. I lean up and kiss his cheek while raking my hair.

'If you don't want my affection, don't lie your tearing me up.' The lyrics fits my relationship a bit. But right now it's just me, Gray and the music.

* * *

 **Aww! Isn't that adorable. And a bit random don't you think? Pointless foreshadowing aside, fav/follow if you enjoyed. Also write a review about the goofiness of the team! There will be more antics anyways! With that said, have a great Day/Night everyone!**


	15. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, Legendary here. I'm not in the best mood that I'm usually am in. Right now I've been thinking a lot and all I think about is how much I'm a failure. A failure as a student, a failure as a friend, a failure as a son. And a failure as a writer. I'm going to be taking a break for a while. I'm so so sorry I just, I need to do some thinking. Gray Rose, Petty Affections and One-eyed Assistance will stop being made for a while.**

 **Once I'm in a better state of mind they'll be back to they're normal random updates.**

 **Once again I am so sorry. I love you guys.**


	16. Author Note 20

**Hey everyone, Legendary here! So, after that very dumb Authors Note and quiet naps and thinking later, I'm ok! I'm back to my dumb, silly awkward self. Thanks to everyone giving me support going though this silly period of time.**

 **So! I should probably explain why I was like that right? Well, I am the type of person who, well, thinks very deeply. I was supposed to play basketball for my freshman year but decided to hold it off until sophomore year. I thought about it and for some reason, thought I was a failure at basically everything.**

 **Dumb right?**

 **Gray: Very.**

 **Shut up you! I'm spilling my guts here! Anyways, I fell asleep and had a very interesting dream. I am NOT bullshitting you on this. Basically, I had a run down of everything I had done every since I began writing. I played football, a lot of fun. I wrote more fanfics, I talked a lot more (always good) and my generic comedy at school and here expanded. How the fuck was I a failure? I mean, I can be a failure in the future possibly, but I gotta look on the bright side like I usually do.**

 **I am the type of person who thinks really intensely on certain subjects. That's just how I am.**

 **So! With that all said, I am gonna continue my basic, random update schedule. Now in all seriousness, I am A ok now. I just have these thoughts at times but this one kinda affected me a bit.**

 **I love you guys for the support and for you just being you! You've helped me continue the stories that I love writing! Gray Rose has... 38 favorites and 57 followers! Let alone 17,000 views! Holy crap! Also One-Eyed Assistance has 13 favorites and 31 followers! Plus 3,000. And last but not least Petty Affections! It has 14 favorites and 21 followers and 4,000 viewers. Honestly, I thought that one would be the worst out of the three. Thanks to you, you've continued these stories!**

 **With that I thank you! Now, time to start writing! Get ready!**


	17. Chapter 17: You're Kidding Me

**Did ya miss me?**

 **Reviews of Chapter 14: Tearing Me Up**

 **Guest: Awesome fanfic.** **When is Gray going to meet Wiess parents?**

 **Me: Thanks! Also that's a subject that could happen shortly.**

 **Roxas: I like gray he is one of my favourite OC's ive read about ever I would like it if you did a series about gray with different pairings. You've done GrayxRuby now you're doing GrayxWeiss how about GrayxYang and GrayxBlake and the rest of the girls in the show.**

 **Me: Kinda read my mind they're bud.**

 **Gray: Whoo!**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I continue to dance to the song with Gray behind me. I lean over again and sway my hips towards him. Gray kisses the back of my neck as I continue. I look behind me smiling. "You like it?"

"I mean, I know you've never done this before but, yeah I'm enjoying it Sexy." Gray chuckles. I shake my head and continue. The song slowly reaches it's end and I turn to Gray kissing him. He smiles dorkily and I smile back. "I want you, Gray."

"Fuckin'- again? Not even a day later and you wanna go again? What are you a jackrabbit?" I mash my lips with his invading his mouth with my tongue. We break apart and I look at him seductively.

"Did that answer?" Gray grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom. We connect again and I jump into his arms, his hands holding me by my ass. He moves is to a wall and we continue to battle for dominance, Gray quickly winning. He moves his hands so one was holding me up while the other invaded my shirt. I break from our kiss for a second to moan before kissing him again with lust and love in my mind. Gray ripped off my shirt, then my bra and we got more heated and... sexy.

All I could say was, Gray was really good with his hands.

* * *

We walk out the bathroom, Gray having a hand on my rump and I have a arm around him while leaning. We notice that there was a large line for the bathroom and we laughed. We walk back to the bar to see the rest of our tired team. "Did you finger bang her, Gray?" Yang yawned.

"Uh... How'd you know?"

"Her shirt is down, I can see part of her bra, she has two hickeys on both sides if her neck and you have kisses all over your face." Gray laughs while I slightly blush. Not really caring anymore about my team and my sex life.

"Anyways, you guys ready to leave?"

"Yeah. I'll pick up Ruby." Ruby was asleep on the bar table and we slowly walked out.

* * *

A week passed and me and Gray couldn't be closer. Every second we were holding hands or Gray's arm around me. I kept the whole hair down and open chest outfit, seeing on how much Gray loves it. Occasionally girls would look at us weird.

Probably jealous they don't have this hunk. Heh, 'hunk'.

Then others would say that I'm, uh just thinking of the word disgusts me. Slut. How would I be a slut? I've dated one guy! The suitors my father forced me to meet didn't last a hour! I mean, maybe in bed but... No! Stop thinking like that Weiss! Anyways, people call me names but I don't really mind. However, maybe on instance counted for 'slut-like activity'.

* * *

 _I was walking down the hallway, Gray's class ahead of me. We decided to got out to eat and I went to meet him. I saw him waiting at the doorway to his class and he smiled when he saw me. I returned the gesture while walking up to him. We embraced and I looked up to see him. Gray grabbed my chin and kissed me. However, I increased the kiss. I threw my arms around him while poking his lips with my tongue. He granted access and we battled with out tongues. As usual, Gray won and explored my mouth. We then broke off and looked into eachothers eyes._

 _We heard a few mumbles and giggles behind us. 'Get a room.' And other things. I blushed but Gray smirked and done the all too familar thing to do. Grab my ass. Somehow I still squeak out a reaction every time he did it. People behind us either blushed and walked off, or give Gray a thumbs up._

* * *

"Hey, Weiss! Sexy~! Hey Schnee!" Gray waved his hands in front of me breaking my concentration on the past.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what's up babe?" I ask.

"You zoned out and I was getting nervous." He smiled while bringing me close.

"Um, if you two couldn't do that at the lunch table that be great." Yang said. I stare at her coldly while Gray chuckled.

"What? This?" He then grabbed my face and turned it to face him, before mashing our lips together. My eyes widen at the sudden kiss but quickly ease into it. He brings me closer and I give a small moan. We break apart and Gray gives a goofy smile to Yang. Yang fake gags while everyone looks at us awkwardly. I hide my blushing face in Gray chest and he moves a arm around me. "How was that Yang?"

"How was it? It was you making out with Weiss. I lost my appetite." Yang smiles and picks up her already eaten food.

How do you lose you appetite when you already ate?

Ruby giggles and throws her stuff out as well as the rest of the table. Me, Gray, Yang, Blake and Ruby walk together with JNPR and goof off all the way to our dorm. Nora jumping on Ren's back, Ruby and Yang leapfrogging over each other me and Gray just-being a couple. We reach our dorm and bid each other farewell and walk inside. Gray flops on our bed while I gently sit on it. Gray wasn't having it and made me lay down and spoon with him. "Perv." I grunt out. A bit on the ear changes my thoughts though. "You guys are too cute." Yang giggles.

"It depends on what you see?" Ruby says. Yang looks at her confused and Ruby quickly hides her head in shame.

"Anyways Weiss, when will Gray meet your parents? I mean, I know he just met Winter but, I know it's coming." Yang asked. Gray shifted, already uncomfortable with the subject.

"Dunno. Hopefully never." Then my Scroll went off. I sighed as I reached for it.

"I bet ya' a 100 lien it's your parents."

"Deal." I say before looking at it. I sigh and cuddle up to Gray.

"Well?"

"I owe you 100 lien Yang."

* * *

 **What the fuck are the odds?!**

 **Gray: Your fucking with me.**

 **Ironic Parents aside, if you enjoyed fav/follow!**

 **Gray: *sigh* Also leave a review down.**

 **Plus! There's a new fanfic I'm making it's called: Gray vs.**

 **Gray: What's it about?**

 **It's you versus anything the readers want.**

 **Gray: Oh, fun.**

 **However, the versus will have a Gray twist to it. Also I might have more fanfics coming up including your stunning OC and female characters in RWBY as parings tell me what I should next as a paring! GrayxYang, GrayxBlake, GrayxPyhrra, oh! GrayxCinder! That sounds interesting!**

 **Gray: Meh.**

 **Hey cheer up bud! It's not everyday you get to met a CEO of the worlds biggest Dust company!**

 **Gray: Exactly my point.**

 **With that said have a Great Day-**

 **Gray: Night everyone. Why do you gotta put me through so much shit?**


	18. Chapter 18: Arrival

"So, what did your parents say?" I sigh as I close my eyes.

"Winter told then about Gray, and they want to see him for themselves."

"Fuck." Gray grumbled. Ruby glared at him.

"No swearing." Gray smirked and held his hands up.

"So, that, means?" Yang intruded.

"Next week, Gray meets my parents. Yay." I say under my breath.

"Can we not come with?" Ruby asked.

"No. Do you want to ruin Gray's case anymore? It's enough that he's, him and a Beast. Then we have a Faunus and two dimwits."

"True, true." Meanwhile, the man I was cuddling with was starting to freak out, again.

"Why do bad this happen to good people?" I smile at him.

"Your no good person."

"And you aren't either." He countered.

* * *

The preparations for me and Gray's departure was, tedious. I had to be extra 'Old Weiss' and had to tell him how to act. "I cannot afford to have to out of my life." I explain. Gray smirks.

"I'm a big influence, aren't I?" I give him a small kiss before smiling.

"Yup."

"So how are we gonna get to you place?" Just then, a train with the Schnee logo on the side stopped.

"That." I giggled while not looking behind me. Gray grabbed our luggage and said goodbye to the team for now. However, one member wouldn't let go of his ankle. Once we shook Ruby off his leg, I waved before entering the dreadful train. A few man came and grabbed our luggage from Gray and I flumped in a chair while sighing. Gray was actually doing the complete opposite. He marveled at the extremely comfortable seats, the tinted windows, and many other things that came from being rich. "Would you sit down?" I grumbled.

"How could I?! This is amazing!"

"Well, I'm probably just used to all this." Gray then glared at me.

"Yeah, you've been seein' this for 17 years." I chuckled.

"Gray, we won't be able to do anything…fun, while we're there." Gray scoffed.

"Pssh, watch me."

"Gray, I don't want you to get frozen, and burned at the same time." Gray then got up in my face.

"Come on, Sexy. I'll just wear a striped sweater and carry a ice bucket with me." I giggled loudly and sighed.

"I love you."

"Sure." I sit up from the comfortable seat and I cup his face, gently squishing his face, making his face make a puckered face. "I do." I admit before leaning in to him. His hands sneak around my back, pulling me closer. I break the kiss and rest my forehead on his, looking into his eye. "I can't stop looking at your ey-ah-mm!" I remark is stopped when Gray slid his hand down to the back of my thigh, lifting it up. I shriek at the action, but I'm once again silenced when he forcefully kissed me. He kissed down my face and playfully bit the skin of my neck, making me inhale sharply. "G-Gray~ D-don't,t please."

"What?" He asked innocently. "I'm only giving you a preview for what I'm going to do when we get to your parents place."

"Your so cheesy. Ah!" I forced another kiss but Gray broke away again, but much more thrilling. He bit my bottom lip hard, just enough to where I didn't bleed, and he pulled back. I threw my head back giving a long moan as he continued to pull. My arms instinctively moved around his neck and tightened they're grip. Gray finally let go and then went for my ear. Telling me what he'll do to me. I bite my lip just thinking about it. He pulls the leg he had raised closer to him, the end result was dragging me closer to him as well. I kept my restraints of not losing and 'having fun' however, I was beginning to lose it. The more Gray bit and kissed, the more I was losing control. "G-Gray. We need to s-stop."

"Do we?" Gray grumbled like a five-year-old.

"As much as I want to continue, we need to stop before we wreck the train." Gray sighed over dramatically and let me go. He sat down with a flump and groaned repeatedly. I chuckled and sat on his lap, watching him be bored out of his mind. That didn't stop him from hooking a arm around my waist and brung me closer to him. I lays back on his chest, puffing out air. He lifts a hand to move a bang out of my face. Before resting it on my leg. "This is gonna be a long ride." We say simultaneously.

* * *

I open my eyes and look behind me. Gray, as usual, was asleep and softly snoring. He still had a soft grip on my leg. I softly shook him and he stired. Slowly opening his eyes, he smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." I say sleepily. Gray moved a hand and cupped the side of my face. Moving his thumb across my cheek. I smiled and closed my eyes, nuzzling my face further into his hand. A voice broke the comfortable silence. "Excuse me Miss Schnee, but we are nearing our arrival at our destination. I suggest you and your, boyfriend, get ready." With that the man went way. I groaned, sad I'll have to meet my parents again. They're not bad people just, pushy and aggravating. Gray sits up and nibbles the back of my neck. "Relax. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"We'll have to see." I sigh getting up from Gray's lap. He found our luggage and picked them up as we waited for the door to open.

I wonder how he's gonna react to the actual mansion.

We leave the train, but not without me noticing workers take out shipments of Schnee Dust.

Always working, even when your daughter is visiting.

We walk to a limo that had the Schnee logo on it as well and the chauffer took our luggage. We were quickly off to my home. I gazed out the window as Gray sighed loudly. "Ya' know, I feel like some sort of bigwig with all this transportation."

"Really?"

"Yup. Ah, feels good."

"Your so goofy."

"Can't help it."

"I'm glad you can't."

"Weirdo." Gray snickers. I glare at him with a smile on my face.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

* * *

 **Heyo! I'm back from a really kinda random break. Did ya miss me? No? Great! Well, I'm sorry for the disappearance of me. I had to ya know, spend time with the family, then when I had the chance, I'd write a chapter of Burning Beast. Which you should check out! It's my first shot of a serious story and love story at the same time. And the paring is GrayxCinder! Self pro-Mos aside, if you enjoyed this why not fav / follow? Also, leave a review down telling me if you enjoyed or just something random! I don't really care! Now, for another chapter of Burning Beast, another one for a story I've been delaying forever and a special one that you guys might enjoy.**

 **It's pretty easy to find out what fanfic is special. Have a great Day/Night everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19: New Face And Delayed Murders

Finally, and dreadfully, we arrived at my home. Once again, Gray stared at the humongous mansion. "Now, this is awesome and all but…Why the hell does your family like the color white so much?" I shrugged. We quickly got out of the Schnee limo and Gray went for our bags. However, more 'servants' came and grabbed them from Gray's hands. "Ok…then."

More people escorted us to the house…Well, they escorted me, while they left Gray. We open the door to the mansion and the 'escorts went they're separate ways. The main room to the mansion was absolutely huge. They're was a huge staircase that let to both sides of the mansion. Gray groaned. "Man. I don't feel like a bigwig anymore."

"Well, they don't think your very important." Gray frowned at me with depression.

"Your not helping my self-esteem." I give him a quickly peck on the cheek before walking ahead. "Come on. My mother should be where the library is."

"You got a library? A personal one?"

"Yeah."

"Boring!" He joked. I rolled my eyes and walked off, Gray in tow.

* * *

We found my mother in one of the many living rooms of the house. Turns out, she wasn't in the library at all. She was however, reading a book quietly. "Mother." I try get her attention. She looks up from the book and smiles when she saw me. "Weiss." She says smoothly. She moved the book away and stood up from the chair.

She walked towards me and embraced me, I give the hug back and smile. My mother looked almost exactly like me but significantly taller. She towered over me, but Gray was slightly taller. Her hair was around my length and she kept her hair down. I broke away and looked up, smiling. "Who's this gentleman." She smiled warmly. I looked back and saw Gray waving awkwardly. I then go to his side.

"Mother, this is Gray. My boyfriend."

"Well, Weiss you certainly have taste." I blush while Gray chuckles. "Hello. I'm Weiss' mother. Call me Annalise."

"Gray. As she said. It's a pleasure. I see where Weiss gets her looks."

"Flattering. Weiss, your father will be here in a few days. He had to go to a meeting. So, , I say your safe for tonight."

"Oh, so is her father like the stereotypical evil-"

"Mastermind? Slightly."

"Oh, great." My mother chuckles and sighs.

"Don't worry. I'll try to keep him from killing you."

"Mother, have you and father stop, arguing?"

"Oh, yes we have. Your father is more, relaxed."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not as stressed as he was before you left."

"That's, good. You hear that Gray? You may have a chance."

"Oh, yeah. I probably won't be eviscerated when he sees me. He sent suitors for you right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great."

"Well, it's been lovely meeting you Gray but, it is getting late. Your suitcases are in Weiss' room. Now, have a great night and good luck Mr. Gray."

"Wait, you said Gray's and mine are in my room. What does-" My mother never acknowledged me.

"Soo, she knows we sleep together, right?" I sigh and smile.

"I guess, Gray. Let's go."

* * *

I sit on my old bed and sigh as I wait for Gray to get out of the bathroom. I play with my nightgown as I thought about today's events.

 _My mother knows Gray and I sleep together. Just, wow. That means! Oh, no. I hope that's not true._

Gray finally stepped out of the bathroom with speed. He tackled me and knocked me on my back while biting my neck playfully. I giggled and tried to push him off. "Gray! Stop! Stop n-now Gray!" I continued to thrash and giggle as he continued to tickle me. He stopped finally and I recovered my breath. Gray lays next to me and I straddle him. He moves his hands to my waist and I duck down to kiss him. He moved one of his hands to the back of my neck and pushed me deeper into the kiss. He invades my mouth and plays with my tongue before exploring. While holding the kiss, Gray rolled on top of me and moved his hands up and down my body.

I went to snake my hands into his hair but, he quickly grabbed my wrists and moved my hands back to the bed. I kept my hands in the same spot as he grabbed, massaged and kissed his way up and down my body. He didn't stop with the roughness either. He bit, clawed and pinched everywhere, and I was enjoying every second of it. He slowly kissed his way back up to my lips, stopping at my breasts briefly and motorboating them goofily. I giggled as he did the action. "Silly." He licked up my chest and I moaned silently. Gray kisses me again passionately but, ravaged my body. Playing with me roughly. He groped and pinched my breast and I tried to break away to moan. However, Gray kept the kiss and deepened it further. Running out of air I once again, tried to pull away.

Again, Gray kept the kiss and touched me with a new found vigor. Enjoying the lack of air and slightly panicking, I gave moans as a indicator that I can't breathe, but Gray didn't stop. Finally he broke away, and I gasped. He kissed back down to my legs and up again. Slowly sliding my nightgown up. "God, Gray." I helped him get rid of my nightgown, leaving me in light blue lace bra and panties. "Ah-ha! You little seductress." I giggled but quickly gasped as he nibbled on my neck, softly suckling on my skin. He left a clear mark on my porcelain skin. I stifled a moan as Gray kissed down to my fingers, slowly suckling on each finger. "Gray…" He removed his lips from one of my fingers and met my lips. He sneaked his hands under me and lifted me up, one around my waist and one on my upper back. He kissed down my neck and chest, playfully biting my breasts through my bra.

I relaxed my head and moaned as he held me. "Gray…please…" He dropped me back on the bed and ripped my bra off of me before quickly latching his lips around one of my breasts. I hugged his head as his bit and sucked on it. He moved a hand to my panties and slid his hand under it. I inhaled sharply before giving a long moan of pleasure as he rubbed my core. I gripped the sheets of the bed as he continued, faster and faster with more ferocity. "Ah!" He then slid two fingers into me while removing his lips from me. I sighed as he trusted slowly. I lurched upwards to him and desperately kissed around his face stopping at his ear. I bit his ear before whispering. "Gray…please! I want you…pleas-mm!" He silenced my begging with a aggressive kiss, forcing me back down.

"Your wish is my command." He spoke, while stopping. He moved away and went to find a condom while I took off my panties. I sat and waited patiently until Gray came back to the bed. He kissed me back so I was laying on the bed. I slowly slid inside me and began to thrust slowly. I gave sighs and quiet moan of pleasure as he accelerated. Minutes pass, and I begin to reach climax. I moan slightly louder, trying not to make so much noise as I usually do, however I want to scream in pleasure.

Soon, I start reach climax and I cover my mouth, giving a long moan. Gray stops and goes to get his clothes and I sluggishly grab my nightgown and put it on lazily. Gray lays next to me and I gently snuggled with him. "So, is this going to be-" I yawned before continuing. "Ahh. A thing while we're here?"

"I mean, we need to have some type of relaxation."

"You know there are other forms of relaxatio-"

"NAAH! Besides, this is so much better." I smiled at him. "Wait , so we just banged, when you said we shouldn't do that. What?" He asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oops. Ah, screw it. I don't care. As long as my parents don't see."

"Well, of course! I don't wanna die! At least until your dad comes."

"That's the thing, though. My mom said he's 'better'."

"Better as in, assaulting his daughters boyfriend, better?"

"I have no idea. Guess we'll find out." Gray sighs.

"You're taking this way to easily."

"I love you, Gray."

"Mmm." He mumbled.

"Goodnight, silly." I close my eyes and think just how wrong tomorrow is going to be.

* * *

 **So, I'm sick as shit and I reread over this chapter and holy fuck! The fuck was I doing?! Because I'm sick a shit, I barely edited this so sorry if past me fucked this chapter up. I'll make sure to punch him for that. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Oh! So, I got reviews for Gray VS (god damn there's a lot) and one was Gray VS Ruby and Yang hugging while naked. Yeah, weird right? Meanwhile, I'm have Gray bang Weiss in her parents home. Well, hope you guys enjoyed and-cough**

 **Have a great Day / Night everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20: Past and Maybe Present

**Hey guys. This chapter is kinda boring. Sorry if it is, i jist wanted to have some goofiness with Gray and Weiss. Plus i have a question. Who's your favortie paring so far? I mean, i plan on doing very female with Gray (besides Goodwitch, Winter, Summer etc.). But so far, whos your favroite paring so far, or who's going to be your favortie paring? Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Another day, and time I could get murdled."

"What?" I yawn, looking into Gray's eye.

"Murdered, Weiss."

"Oh." Gray snickers and I pout.

"What? Can't take a joke?"

"Hmph!" I continue to fake pout and fold my arms in the process.

"I'll tickle you~" Gray threatened. My eyes break open and I stare at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I very, uh, dare. Yeah! That sounded right!" Gray thought out loud.

"Hmph!" I whip my head away from him and stick my nose into the air. He then tackles me and we fall of the bed. Gray lands on top of me and grabs my wrists. "Gray! Don't you dare!"

"I don't know, princess. You've been pretty mean for the past few, uh, fifteen minutes. And! I think, you deserve a torrent of tickles." He said in a psychotic voice. I whimper in horror of the tickling.

"Please I'll do anything!" I say in a panicked tone. The tone was both over dramatic and truthful. I hate being tickled.

"Hmm…"

"No. Gray."

"How about…"

"No."

"But what-"

"I would want to, but that would be very awkward."

"Uh, what were you talking about?"

"What were you talking about?"

"I just wanted you to tell your mother and father that you love me and can't live without your little Gray." I stare at him confused.

"Um, I'm gonna do that anyways. Maybe without the 'little Gray' bit."

"No! You need that part!" I sigh, blowing some bangs out of my face.

"Finnneeee." I whine.

"Yes! Wait a minute. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." My face instantly goes red with embarrassment.

"Oh, my, god. It was something sexual wasn't it?"

"N-no."

"It was! Weiss you perv!" Gray laughs. I try to move my restrained arms, but Gray's hand's kept a firm grip. "Now you really need some tickles." Gray dips his head downwards to my neck and nibbles my neck. I try to hold my laughter, but after he moves his hands from my wrists to tickle me, I couldn't hold it no longer. I giggled uncontrollably as Gray continued to tickle me relentlessly. "G-Gray! S-stop! I'm g-g-G-gonna k-kiLl you!"

Gray was to busy laughing at me to care. I roll on my stomach, trying to crawl away from the tickle monster on top of me, but he then tickles my back and I twitch to stop him! "Gray! I can't breathe! S-STOP! HA HA HA!" The door to my room creaks open and we both stop to look at it. My mother peaks through the crack before opening it and smiling at our antics. "My, my. Quite the way to get up in the morning." Gray blushes and I quickly sit up and shove him, causing him to fall over. "Good, morning mother." I say as I catch my breath.

"Good, morning Miss Schnee!" Gray said in a loopy voice. My mother giggled.

"Good morning to you too. Breakfast is ready you two. Please don't be late, I'd like to talk with Gray." She then left and Gray shoves me back.

"Eeepp!" I squeaked. "Jerk!" Gray shrugs and goes to find some clothes. I find some and quickly hop in the shower. After the shower I step back out in my normal clothes. Gray walks behind me before slapping my rear. "Would you stop that?"

"Nope. To much fun to see your reaction." He says quickly before kissing me on the cheek and rushing into the bathroom. I wait for him by doing my hair and making sure I look presentable. Afterwards, I sit on my bed and dose off into space. "Hey! Earth to Schnee! I'm ready!" I snap out of my random trance to see Gray waving a hand in front of me.

"Oh, sorry." Gray was wearing his usual outfit, the black shirt and ash colored jeans, with some black boots. Gray was also wearing a, funny enough, gray shirt. "You look nice without your light trench coat." I say. He grabs my chin and lifts it up gently.

"Thanks!" Gray chirps. He then kissed and nipped on my neck before pulling away smiling. "Let's go red face."

"Jerk!"

"Uh, huh. Sure." He smirks. I grab his hand and stroll down the halls of my home.

* * *

We meet our mother in the dinning room and see her calmly eating. "It took you long enough." She joked. We calmly sat down next to each other, the right side of the table and to my mother's left. We eat quietly for a while before my mother started up a conversation. "So , how's Beacon treating you?"

"Well, Miss Schnee it's been great so far. Two years of fun. Well, a year and three quarters." I grab his hand, bad memories fill our minds.

"Oh? Would you mind telling me about the other quarter?"

"Um, mother I don't think it's-"

"No, Weiss. It's fine." He turned his attention back to my mother. "Well, first year of Beacon was pretty eventful. I lost an eye. Fought some things and went insane."

"Went insane? Due to something with Beast's, correct?"

"Yes. A thing with Beast drives them crazy. Luckily, I was able to silence it. After that, it's just been great. I'm pretty sure you know everything else."

"Interesting. I apologize if I brought up bad times."

"No worries." Gray smiled.

"Now, how'd you get my daughter to fall for you?"

"Funny enough, even I don't know. Does being me count?" I giggle at his stupid question and my mother joins me, moving a hand towards her face.

"Oh, I guess it would count."

"Uh, can I ask you a question now?" Gray said pensively.

"Sure."

"How's Weiss' dad?"

"Oh, he's a great business man. However, most people would disagree. He's also extremely overprotective of Weiss and Winter. You should of seen him when Winter brought a guy here. He was furious!" She giggled more however, Gray was beginning to sweat like crazy. "Sorry, lost my self. But he's a good man. He wants what's best for the company, but that comes before his daughters." Gray sighs and slumps in his chair. I whack him in the arm and he jolts back up.

"So, I have a molecule of a chance of living, great."

"Trust me, when he gets to know you like I am, I'm sure he'll treat you like family." Mother looked at the clock to her left and then us. I have some small matters to attend to. You two run along now. And don't make to much noise." She bowed to us before leaving.

"Well, that was interesting." Gray smirked while sliding in his chair again.

"You'll need that posture when my father comes."

"He seems like a cool dude. Why are you so nervous about him?" Gray?!

"For that reason that my mother laughed. He gets really mad when it comes to dates. He goes out of the way to find a suitor but then I find you!"

"You mom said he wants the best for you. And, I'm proud to say that I'm the right guy for that job."

"Agreed. But, we don't fully know if that's true or not! He could change on the way back!"

"Weiss, your being irrational." I begin to hyperventilate and Gray jumps out of his seat.

"Jeez, woman! Relax!" I calm down and sigh.

"I'm just panicking."

"I've haven't seen you this on edge since the day I first met you." I smile at the memory of me first meeting Gray and Ruby.

"In my head at the time, I couldn't believe that a idiot like you and a 'little girl' like Ruby made it to Beacon."

"And here you are now. Dating, said idiot and hanging out with him at your old home." Gray snarked.

"Watch it, meany."

"Every day, your slowly turning into Ruby." I shiver at the thought if me being like Ruby.

"That sounds horrible." Gray stands and stretches and I quickly join him.

"So. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing and stay in bed all day and cuddle?"

"I'm so glad your mine." Gray yawned while throwing a arm around me.

"Likewise." I smiled.

"Are we probably gonna end up, doing something…sexual?"

"Maybe~" I say trying to sound innocent.

"I love it when you do that."

"Maybe I'll add that to our 'sexual activities'."

"Is that what you were thinking about, back at your room?"

"No!"

* * *

Gray grew bored of the third movie we've watched, which was a romantic one. Instead, of watching it, Gray decided to do it. We were in the spooning position, like we usually are when in bed, and Gray had his arms around me. His kissed my neck up to my ear and I sighed softly. "Gray…" I say in a annoyed yet relaxed tone.

"Hmm?" He asks before nibbling my ear.

"Not now…At least-oh! Later, the good part of the movie is coming up."

"But it's so boring." He complained, he then pulled me closer to him.

"If you payed it any mind then, it would be entertaining."

"I am paying it some mind. It 'gave' me the thought of kissing you."

 _Damn it, he has me there._

"Ugh, fine. Just nothing special, ok?" I basically saw the inner perverted child of Gray celebrate. I continued to watch the movie with Gray's, advances. My sighs and quiet moans mixed with this damn movie. Gray's hand slid up to my breast, but I quickly yelled at him. "Gray! I said nothing special!"

"Hey! This isn't something special and you know it!" I grumble annoyed yet slightly happy by his defense. The movie came to an end, and I sighed.

"Ah, what do you want to do now?" Gray flipped over me and straddled me. "You know what? I think I know." I pull him towards me, giggling and Gray quickly follows me.

Turns out my thought is going to happen.

* * *

 **And the silliness of the pervy couple had ended. If you want more silliness, let me know if you enjoyed it. So, Weiss' mother is pretty chill, huh? We'll see with her father. I've been thinking of another fanfic as well. It's pretty silly sounding. I'll tell you though. It's basically Weiss and Ruby trying to get Gray's attention. Sounds silly right? Tell me if it's a good idea. I love your guys ideas and thoughts. Just as long as they aren't weird in any way. I'm joking.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21: Terrifying Conversations

"Weiss?" Gray asked sounding like a scared kid.

"Mmm?" I mumble, shifting in my sleep.

"Hold me?" I break open my eyes to see Gray smiling softly.

"Fine." I wrap my arms around him and continue to try to sleep.

"Your dad's coming isn't he?" I sigh and snuggle into the crook of his neck.

"Ah, yup."

"And your not worried?"

"Not really."

"You switch between emotions like that." Gray snaps to emphasize his statement.

"That's basically how I put up banging you, honestly."

"Damn. That hurts Schnee."

I move my head to kiss him before laying it back down on his chest. "That do anything?"

"Maybe? You kinda really hurt my soul."

"Well, it's too early to get, that." I yawn. "Now, go back to sleep. I at least want to be awake when my father comes."

"I wanna be asleep when he murders me." I drag the one-eyed man out of my bed and he flops on the floor. "Ugh, fine."

"Thank you." I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. When I come back, Gray is still on the floor. "Graayy. Come on." He peels his face from the floor and crawls to the bathroom. Eventually, I hear the shower turn on, so I wait patiently for him to get out.

 _So, big day is finally here, huh? Well, how could Gray fuck this up? Hmm, scratch that, how could he not fuck this up?_

"Hey, Schnee!"

"Hmm?" He points to the bathroom in a towel and I jump up, grabbing some clothes on the way inside. After stepping into the already warm shower, I let my mind wonder while I wash myself.

 _Gray's got this. My dad won't kill him. After all mother said he's dulled down since Winter. Even more so, when he found out that I wouldn't be needing anymore suitors. However, with Gray being…Gray, father will definitely have some disagreements with him. I could see it now. Father running after Gray and Gray begging for my help._

I chuckle at the thought. Not wanting to hold Gray up, I step out of the shower. I dry myself and look in the mirror. "We've got this." I smiled.

* * *

"We don't got this." Gray sighed. We were walking down the halls of my home, hand in hand, and we were arriving at the dining hall.

"We totally got this."

"No. We don't. I. Am. Going. To. Die." I pecked his cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry. Mother said that he calmed down ever since Winter. And I'm pretty sure he's even better now that I actually have a boyfriend, instead of a suitor."

"So, your telling me that your father was angry at first with Winter's boyfriend, and you expect that he'll be all sunshine and rainbows when he sees me?"

"Yeah."

"I sometimes wonder how you switch to Weiss and…"

"Dumb?"

"Yes."

"Well, you've rubbed off on me. Don't. Say. Anything." Knowing Gray, he would've said something perverted, but luckily, I beat him. Said boy raised his hands in a sign of defeat, one hand having mine interlocked with it, causing my hand to fly up.

"Well, we can eat breakfast in-" Just before he finished we turned the corner into the dinning hall, seeing my mother…and my father. "Peeeaaccee." Gray came to a stop when he saw my father. My father turned his attention to us, giving a small smile at the sight of me. The smile then faltered slightly when he looked at Gray. "Ah, Weiss. Good morning. And I take it this is your 'boyfriend'"? I was growing more nervous every time he talked.

"Yes, father. This is Gray. Gray this is my father." I motioned the two and my father rose from his seat. Gray's grip on my hand tightened as he walked closer. My father had snow white hair, with small amounts of gray in it. He was slightly taller than Gray and had a look of anger on his face. My father stopped in front of Gray, tilting his head slightly so he could look Gray in the eye.

"I'm Adam. Weiss' father. Please to meet you." My father extended a hand to Gray. My boyfriend cautiously removed his hand from mine to shake my fathers. A million thoughts filled mind as they're hands grew closer and closer.

 _My father has some electrical Dust in his hand and is going to kill Gray! He's got poison on his hand! Gray might not know how to shake a hand!_

The last one seemed a bit off, but I was extremely nervous anyways. The two shook each other's hand firmly before moving them back to they're respective sides. I instantly grasped Gray's hand as soon as it was at his side. "Please come sit. We wouldn't want to stand around, now do we?" My father turned around and walked back to his seat. Gray and I exchanged glances before walking to some seats. I slowly dragged Gray to a seat next to me and we sat down, Gray and I on one side, my mother on the other and my father at the end of the table. We were all pretty close and that only added to my anxiety.

"So, Mr. Gray. You're a member of my daughters team, correct?" Gray nodded.

"Y-yes, sir." He stuttered. I grabbed his hand, trying to relax him. It worked. My father chuckled.

"Oh, there's no reason to be afraid, my boy. I'm just interested on how you met my daughter. Please, relax and then tell me how you met." Gray looked at me and sighed.

"Well, Mr. Schnee, we meet in the most…dramatic of ways. Me and a friend of mine were walking through the campus of Beacon, when my friend fell over Weiss' luggage. Weiss being Weiss, she proceeded to yell at the both of us, while shaking a vial of Dust to prove her point." I blush and hide my face whole Gray continues.

 _Well, at least he's more open then deathly afraid_.

"…Then after the smoke cleared, Weiss yelled at us some more before walking off." My parents chuckled softly after the reenactment. I playfully slap Gray under the table and his laughs.

"Well, you two didn't have a great introduction to each other." He turned his attention to Gray. "So, what made you fall for my daughter? Looks? Or because her last name is 'Schnee'?"

"Well Mr. Schnee, it was her personality, looks and her determination to be the best of the best. Even if it included helped me."

"So, she was like a role model to you."

"Actually, it's the other way around. Before the night I lost my eye, we got into a argument. Weiss called me some things, and our leader explained to her that what she said was awful. I went through a lot when I was a kid. Abuse. Everything awful."

"That's right, you're a Beast correct?"

"Yeah. Anyways, she apologized and hugged me." Father raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that so? That's a rare thing to hear, isn't Annalise?" My mother smiled.

"Yes, we don't hear that very often, Gray. You see, Weiss has the signature 'Schnee cold shell'. So, hearing that she's doing these things is very, surprising, to say the least."

"Oh, I'm sorry if-"

"Oh, no Gray your just fine. You've made more progress in a few months, then I did in years." My mother retorted. "Weiss was always shut away from people because of us. I'm glad she has someone to show her things."

"Now, Annalise, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I still need to justify if he's right for her." I decide to interrupt.

"Father, I don't think you can decide what's best for my relationsh-"

"Weiss, please. I still don't know much about him." I sit back in my chair, arms crossed. Gray runs a thumb on my hand, and I quickly smile at him. "As I was saying, you may have slightly change our daughter much to our surprise…" I say.

 _Change? You haven't even seen me yet. Flaunting myself because of Gray? Being flaunted?_

"…However, that doesn't mean I trust you with her safety."

"That's a understandable reason. Please, continue asking so your…justification, is done. If I said that right." My father scratches his chin while he thought. I balled my hand into a fist, waiting impatiently.

"So," He began. "What makes you think that your right for my daughter?" Gray glanced at me before staring back at the man who asked the question.

"Well, with all due respect Mr. Schnee, Weiss has really chosen me. I didn't really go up to her and ask her, she kinda chose me." Gray explained. "Also, she must have been on hundreds of dates with suitors you sent, all of them ending up denied. She also had even more guys at Beacon ask her out, so I must be something special." He continued matter-of-factly. My parents both nodded as Gray spoke, both of them seem to be judging him.

"He's not wrong, Adam."

"Yes, he is correct. Please, continue." My father gestured.

"Well, Weiss has known me for, what was it two years?" He asked me.

"Yes. About two."

"Yeah, so we're pretty well acquainted. We were close after my mental breakdown, which was pretty close to the middle of the year."

"Hmm…what do you think, Annalise?"

"With the small amounts of time I talked with Gray, it seems that he is…just right for our daughter." I slump into my chair slightly in relief. My father hummed at my mother's choice.

"Mr. Gray. You know I'm a family man and a business man."

"Yes."

"And you know that my family comes before business, correct?"

"Yes."

"So," My father sat back into his chair while interlacing his fingers together. "You know that I care deeply for my daughter, Weiss."

"Yes." Gray was looking more and more nervous as my father went on.

"So, I want her to be safe. Be safe with anyone. Including you." He stared at Gray intensely before speaking. "Would you keep her safe? Can you keep my daughter safe? Will, you keep her safe?" Gray looked down and thought as me, and my parents stare at him, waiting for a answer. The room was filled with a long silence, until, Gray finally anwsered.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but, I know I'll try my hardest." My father smiled.

"A man that knows his limits. A good trait to have. Alright. From what I've heard and seen, you and Weiss are extremely close. I will allow you to 'date' my daughter." I sigh and laugh while looking at Gray. "Now, that doesn't mean I agree with this. However, I will let this pass." My father rises up and leaves. My mother watched him leave before getting up as well and walk to us.

"Congratulations, Gray. Oh, and don't worry. He does like this relationship. He's just a bit on the cold feeling side." She pretended to whisper. Once my parents were out of sight, Gray sighed loudly and slid down his chair.

"God damn. That, was stressful."

"I know. I wonder if that's how it was for Winter and her boyfriend."

"Don't know, don't care." We sit in a comfortable, relaxing silence as we calm down.

"You know, I thought it was going to be more of 'I'm gonna kill you' then a interrogation."

"Yeah. I was expecting, oh I don't know, suitors to jump out of the walls and attack me." Gray explained while flailing his arms.

"If that happened, I wouldn't even be mad. It be a funny sight."

"How was it, having suitors I mean."

"Well, let's just say we didn't get to do anything that me and you did before we dated."

"What, like 'cuddling'?"

"Yeah, if you could call whatever we were doing cuddling." After a few minutes Gray groans.

"Hey, can we go back to your room? I feel like your parents are listening in while forming a plan to murder me with some crazy Dust invention."

"Sure. And my mother would never do that. She actually seems to like you. Your different then the people she meets every day. Now, my father. That's a different story." Gray stands up and takes my hand and we walk back to my room. "You know, it's still weird seeing you be a gentlemen."

"What? I can be one. I'm just not one most of the time. Besides, you like being treated like crap sometimes. Hair pulling, calling you names, hey I got an entire list."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Gray opens the door and we both fall onto my bed, sighing in relief. "Do you believe my father."

"Fuck no. But, I have to try to."

"So, are we gonna hide here until we go back to lovely Beacon?" I nod while snuggling my head into Gray's neck. "Well, movies?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on Weiss. Your father is here. We can't do that. Even if your mom knows."

"Ugh, that weirds me out so much."

"Trust me, it's worse for me. I'm the one that's doin' it!"

"Alright! You don't have to say it. Let's watch something." Gray grabs his scroll and started up a movie while I got comfortable by his side.

* * *

"Weiss. Hey, Schnee. Sexy!"

"Mm?"

"It's about that time to go." I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily. Gray poked my cheek and I groaned at him. "Come on. Let's get our stuff. We can sleep on the train." I yawn and stretched, while Gray grabbed his thrown clothes and placed them in his bags. I quickly joined him, while still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

 _Few hours later,_

After we packed our stuff, Gray grabbed our luggage and we walked through the halls of my home one final time. A 'servant', a poor Faunus girl, walked up to us with a nervous look on her face. "E-excuse me, Miss. Schnee? Y-you're parents want you to go t-to your father's study. Only you." I looked at Gray worried. I hesitantly walked out the corridor and into the main entrance of the mansion. Up the stairs, I turned left an walked down the hallway, the hallway felt much longer then it was. At the end of the hallway, there was a door. Of course, the hallway had doors on the way down but, this one was much more intimidating. I knocked on the door.

A muffled 'come in, Weiss' came from the room. Opening the door, I was greeted by my parents. My father was sitting behind his desk, arms on desk while hiding his face with his bounded hands. My mother was right behind him. "Weiss. Please sit down. I won't take long." I sat down and hid my shaking legs. "So, about Gray."

"You said you'd allowed us to be together."

"I know. But I have one question for you." My father gazed into my eyes, making me feel more uneasy. "Are you, in love with that boy?" I flinched slightly at the question. I hesitated and my father grew slightly impatient. "Well?"

"I-I do. I do love Gray." My father chuckled along with my mother.

"See, Adam? I knew it." My mother said.

"Well, that is unexpected. I thought this was 'puppy love'. You are just like Winter. Madly in love with a boy. Only to break off the ties with him." I hold my tongue so I don't make things worse. "Well, I don't want you two to wait much longer. You're dismissed Weiss."

 _Honestly, that's him being affectionate?_

I stand and head to the door. "Oh, and Weiss?"

"Yes, father?"

"We love you." I smile slightly before running down the hall. I see Gray fiddling with our stuff and I jump into his arms.

 _And then he does that?!_

"Weiss! What the heck?!"

"Nothing, let's just go."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go!" I basically drag Gray out the door and shove him into the limo, with him still holding our stuff.

"Weiss! It's really cramped!" I jumped into the back of the limo, with the difficulty of the sizeable luggage, and the chauffer drives off and to my family's private station. Looking out the window I see my mother waving in my father's study. I smile and wave back.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **Whew! That was a long one! Did you guys like it? I'm starting to write more and more long chapters for all of the stories that I'm doing. Gray Rose, Burning Beast, One-eyed Assistance and we can't forget this! But, I do hope you guys like this.**

 **Don't you think that went a little to well with Weiss' father?**

 **And one last thing to say and a little bit of foreshadowing, we always hear Weiss say the three words, but never someone else. I wonder why…**

 **NEH HEH HEH HEH. Have a nice Day / Night everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22: Status Quo?

"Man, I've never been happier to sleep in a bed that's not yours." Gray sighed. I yawned, rubbed my eyes and raised my head to look at him.

"I know. That time at my home was, uncomfortable. To say the least."

"Well, now we can be ourselves again." Gray wiggled his eyebrows and I shake my head. "Come on. You know your happy to be…what's the word?"

"Um, flaunted? Shown off? Harassed?"

"Oh, very funny Schnee. I guess the first two." I rub my eyes more and sit up, Gray still relaxing in the saftey that was our bed. After the multiple times we, done it, in my bed, we decided that it was a good idea for me to sleep with him. By we, I mean me.

"Well, with that conversation out of the way, we need to get ready. We have classes remember?"

"Ugh." Gray groans. I get up and head to the bathroom, needing a shower. I grab my uniform and undergarments on the way, while Gray crawls out of our bed and fumbles through his clothes. Upon entering the bathroom, I turn on the man-made waterfall and turn to the sink. Activating it as well, I proceed to brush my teeth while waiting for the shower to heat up. I spit out the remaining toothpaste and head to the shower, striping myself from my clothes as I do so. I stand in the relaxing warm waterfall before beginning to lather myself in soap.

 _So, back to Beacon. Thank god. I'll take tests and life threatening situations any day, then see my father interrogate me and Gray again._

I then remember another great thing about Beacon.

 _No boundaries. I can be myself. Not the cold shell that I try to avoid being. Ugh. Anyways, I can go back to having my hair down, and…that._

I rinse off the soap off of my body and reach for my shampoo.

 _Eh, can't say people talk about me and Gray. On how the cold heiress was changed into a…slut. Such a horrible word. I am no such thing! Gray just brings out the, fun? In me? Yeah. He really does. Plus, 'showing myself off a bit' or 'being showed off' doesn't make me that disgusting word!_

I wash my hair off and finally turn off the shower. I grab my towel and dry myself. I wipe the mirror of its fog and take a look of myself. My long snow white hair fell was still damp and fell down my back. My scar was still noticeable but I think nothing of it.

 _It's just another thing that I have. Besides, Gray loves it._

The idiot fills my mind and I try to shake it off. Success. After fully drying myself, I grab my underclothes and slip into them. The articles of clothing were a simple light blue bra and panties. Afterwards, I put on my uniform however in a new way. The jacket was unbuttoned at the top and my shirt was slightly lower, revealing the top of the left side of my bra. My skirt was ever so slightly higher, showing more of my legs. The look managed to look, on purpose instead of a mess, seductive, and just right. I smiled and applied some makeup and brushed my hair.

Finally, I look at myself again and smile. "Perfect." I depart from the bathroom and Gray slides past me, doing his signature 'butt grab' before closing the door. I shake my head and sit down on the edge of my old bed, noticing my leader shuffle and groan, I sit up to look at her. "Hey, Weiss." She yawned.

"Hey, Ruby. Come on, we gotta get up. Class remember?"

"Mmm. Fine." A yawn behind me made me tear my eyes from my awaking partner.

"Oh, good morning Blake."

"Yeah. We're gonna be late to class are we?"

"Possibly. Could you wake up Yang? She's gonna be the hardest to wake up."

"Aw, got it." Blake yawned. She poked Yang and the blonde buffoon moaned. Again, prod after prod, Yang fell out of here bed.

"Thanks, kitty." She groaned with sarcasm

"Come on we need to get ready."

"It's like, 6:30."

"No. Yang it's 7:45." I corrected her. She then shushed me.

"Shh, let me have this moment."

"Moment of what?" Gray asked as he step out of the bathroom, fully dressed. I smiled and turned to him.

"Oh, just Yang being lazy to get dressed."

"Hey, it's not lazy. I just require much more time to wake up. As well as using the technique 'sleeping' to wake up." Gray chuckles and moves his thumb and index finger to my chin, softly lifting my head up. I stood on my ties as we kissed. Gray wanted to go further with the kiss but I broke away. He smirked deviously and I regret what I've done, and will eventually pay for. I didn't notice Ruby go in, but a few seconds later she walked out the bathroom dressed, but still having her toothbrush in her mouth.

Blake went to the bathroom next and Ruby continued to brush her teeth without the sink. Needing a place to spit, she opened the window and threw put her remaining toothpaste. "Ugh." I say in disgust. Ruby smiles and runs into the bathroom right when Yang went in.

After we were all ready, we walked out and headed to class.

* * *

"And so…" I read out loud. "Gray, are you even paying attention?"

"Hmm? Yeah, of course."

"Really? Because it looked like you were falling asleep while running your hand up and down my thigh." Gray chuckled. My team, well, the entire class of Professor Port was sent to the library to gather research on the Grimm weaknesses and general bio. Port said that we'd be going on a 'expedition' to the Emerald Forest tomorrow.

Teams were spread along the humongous library. My team was around a table, while Gray and I were sitting near a corner, not to far away from the rest of my team. Gray was sitting on a 'slide-y chair', as he called it. While I sat on his lap, leaning back slightly. As I said before, Gray had his hand on my thigh, like he usually does, and was dosing off.

"Weiss, I thought you were ok with that."

"I'm ok with a lot of things that you do. It's surprising really."

"That's because you are into some weird stuff, Schnee." Gray said while yawning. To avoid the embarrassment of Gray listing things that I'm into, I try to change the subject.

"Come on, Gray. Stay awake just a but longer."

"I don't know, Weiss. You may need to make it worth my while." He smirked, knowing I'd do such a thing. I turn to him and try to put on my best seductive face.

"Oh, I will."

"You know, you're really cute and adorable when you try to be seductive." I blush and pout. "Oh, don't be like that. What? Do I gotta say that you a hottie? My sexy snow cone? Hey! That's a good nickname! Sexy Snow cone." Gray reiterated.

"Back to the book."

"No! No, book!"

"Then I won't 'make it worth your while'." I teased. Gray folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at me. This only caused me to kiss him on the lips. Afterwards, I smile contently before getting back to the rather boring book. Gray threw his head back and continued his groaning. I continued to read out loud for him as well, ignoring the annoying sounds. "Don't we know all of this?"

"Yeah, but it's a nice refresher." Gray was growing desperate for me to stop reading, reason why, was that he was beginning to do 'vile' things in public. Sure enough, I might be slightly embarrassed, emphasis on 'might'. However, because he does such things in public, I've grown used to the random gropes and such. He would always do that just to make me flustered, finding some kind of enjoyment out of my embarrassment.

Speaking of which, he removes his hand from my thigh and to my shirt. The unbutton part of my jacket and my shirt were just perfect for Gray to reach around and…yeah. I shiver and gasp as goosebumps form on me. I then around and give him a unpleased look. His smirk turned into a disappointed frown. "Damn it. You're becoming immune to my sexual antics!" He said dramatically.

"Well, you do it all the time, dummy."

"I mean, you still react when I-"

"Don't say it. Also, move your hand. That should remain private, even if it won't because of yu. We don't wanna scar Ruby again do we?" Gray laughed.

"I think she's still scared from last time!" I shut the book and sigh.

"Well, I finished reading, no thanks to you."

"Hey, you wanted to read to me while sitting on my lap, like you were a little kid sitting on Santa's lap."

"True." I responded. "I'm gonna see what the others are doing."

"Fine." I slide off of Gray's lap and head over to the others. Looking over I notice Ruby shooting spitballs unto a sleeping Yang's hair. Blake was reading, however slowly dosing off in the process. "You guys ok?" Ruby turned from the spitball filled hair of Yang, to me.

"Oh, hey Weiss! What's up? Tired of Gray harassing you?"

"If she was tired of it, I'm pretty sure she would of left the idiot."

"No, I'm not tired of that idiot, I was wondering what you were doing?"

"Oh, uh well…" Ruby scratched her head as she thought of something.

"She, was distracted while, I read every single book."

"Is she lying?" Gray asked, appearing behind me. I jumped and turn behind me. Gray smiled at my sudden shock.

"I don't think that she read every book. I mean look at her, she was falling asleep." Blake shrugged and continued to read, or dose off. I turned back to her and sighed.

"A ragtag team of misfits is what I have for teammates." Gray's hands sneak around me and wrap around my waist from behind, he also rests his head on my shoulder.

"Well, what would you have? Us, or some losers?"

"I guess you idiots." I move my left hand and lace my fingers with his left hand on my waist. "Or, just you." I move my right to his face and turn his head to me. I close my eyes and lean in, our lips barely touching.

"Ahem." Ruby fake coughs. I snap my head to her while Gray kisses my neck on accident. "If you two are gonna do that or…worse, please oh please, do it somewhere private." A long lick up my neck sends shivers up my spine. Ruby blushes and grabs a book to hide the, what is probably, horrid sight.

"You hear that Weiss? She gave us her blessing."

"D-don't put words in my mouth." Ruby stuttered.

"Close enough. Let's go." He whispers. However, I interject.

"Wait. First, let's clean up our mess."

"Fuck that."

"Yeah." I instantly give up and walk out of the library. "Gray, how did we go from reading to, what we're about to do?"

"Don't water it down. You want this twice as much as I do." I sigh, Knowing he's right.

"You're right. I do."

"Damn right." I giggle and we find ourselves at our dorm. I unlock the door and Gray slaps my rear, making me walk inside. He walks right behind me and forcefully spins me around and dives his head into my revealed chest. "I love this new look. Suits you so much more than your sophisticated' look." All I could do was gasp as he continued to bite and nibble my breast.

"C-close the door."

"I don't know, Weiss. I think you're into the whole, 'people watch me while I get fucked thing'. 'Cause last time I checked, your into some weird stuff. What was it? Really rough stuff?" Gray then ripped the remaining buttons of my jacket off, showing my shirt and exposed chest. Gray growled giving me chills and he roughly shoved me to a wall. Closing the door, Gray walked back to me and gripped my neck, as well as lifting my chin up.

* * *

"G-Gray…" My lust and excitement was getting to me. He kissed me, forcefully sliding his tongue into my mouth and swirling his tongue all around my mouth making me moan. He grabs the back of my head, wrapping his hand in my hair. We break apart and I try to reconnect us but, Gray tugs at my hair. "I want to hear absolutely everything, understood?" A needy moan from me answered him.

Gray kissed me again, moving only my head closer, my legs were shaking and growing weaker by the second as moan after moan left my lips.

My legs fail me and I fell slightly, luckily Gray wrapped an arm around me and held me. Requiring air, I tried to break away but Gray wouldn't. He finally broke away, and I gasped. Gray then gripped my hair and lifted me up. Allowing me to stand on my own two legs.

Gray's grip on my hair tightened significantly and I moaned out of pleasure and pain. He threw me on to his bed and I landed on my forearms, feet somehow still on the ground. "Don't move your arms or else." Gray then slowly outlined my curves, my mind was breaking due to the fact that I couldn't use my hands for anything. I needed to be touched.

Gray hands snuck under my skirt, groping my rear while also taking off my panties, leaving the piece of fabric around my ankles. "Gray, oh please!" I sounded so needy, desperate.

"What? Wanna be touched?" I nod furiously. Gray's hands move away from where I wanted to them to be, and moved under my shirt and bra. I groan loudly. "Oh. Not here?" Gray then grabbed one of my breasts roughly, and gasp escaping my lips. My arms twitch, and Gray seemed to notice.

"Don't you dare, move your hands."

"God damn it, touch me!" Gray smiled behind me.

"Fine. As you wish." I feel my hair get tugged up and then back down, my head resting on the bed. Gray slid my skirt up and I bit my lip with anticipation. I feel two fingers move inside me and trust back and forth. Gray bit my ear and growled. I keep my word and squeak and whimper, knowing Gray loves it.

"Oh, mm! God!" Gray then added his tongue into the mix sending me a wave of pleasure. I move my right hand under me and rub myself to get more pleasure out of it. "Ah! Gray, I'm close!" My rubbing grew faster and more desperate as Gray's speed increased as well. I climaxed and sighed loudly while Gray stood back up.

I panted for air and tried to recover from my climax but Gray grabbed my hair and lifted me up, spinning me around in the process. As soon as I was looking at him his kissed me, my arms remained at my side as all I could do was moan.

Gray softly moved me back onto the bed and I shook off my panties that were still around my ankles. Gray shed off his shirt and jacket, immediately moving closer to me. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him with passion. Gray grabbed my rear and picked me up just barely off the bed. I instinctively bucked my hips against him and I broke away to moan loudly in Gray's ear. "Oh! Yes!"

"Come on, Weiss scream. I know your not being as loud as you want to." Gray smirked. I kissed him and muffled the many sighs and whimpers that were escaping me. I reached my second climax after another thrust of my hips and Gray dropped me onto the bed, leaving me to breathe. I wait patiently as Gray takes off his pants and boxers, finding a condom and quickly putting it on. I take off my shirt and bra, exposing my chest.

Gray kissed up my body and to my lips as he entered me. He started of slow, causing me to growl. "Gray! Harder! Come on! You want me to scream remember?!" A slap went across my face and I smiled out of pure lust. Gray then proceeded to thrust harder, each one causing me to cry out. It was hurting so much, but I was numbed by lust and pleasure.

Gray groaned and ducked to my ear. "I'm close, snow cone." I just wrap my legs around him for a response. Gray then bites and nibbles on my neck and he groans once more, climaxing. He stopped and then left me, taking off the protection and throwing it away.

* * *

I wasn't 'done' however.

"Gray…uh,"

"Do I have to ask, Miss Perv?"

"I-I don't know!" Gray laughed.

"Nah, I don't want you to." I cuddled up to the black haired boy, sighing.

"It's good to be home." Gray then chuckled.

"That sentence s-sounds s-so bad!" He then broke into laughter.

"What?!"

"'It's good to be home?! What the hell?" I slapped him, annoyed and went to grab something to wear. Gray rolled over and hooked an arm around my waist, scaring me and causing me to squeak out of panic. "Gray! Stop!" I giggled. "Let me get dressed!"

"Ew! You're all sweaty and stuff!" I roll my eyes and move his arm from me. Wanting to annoy him, I grab his white uniform shirt and slip into it.

It was pretty big on me and it hung low, acting almost like a nightgown. "God damn it!" Gray shouted. I giggled as I sat back down on 'our' bed. "How would you feel if I wore one of your bras?" I laughed at the thought. Gray laughed along with me. "Yeah, that sounded better in my head."

I hear my scroll buzz and I grab it from the pile of clothes.

It was Ruby. And she texted me.

 _Ruby: Is it safe?_

 _Me: Depends._

 _Ruby: It's not safe. :(_

I chuckled and closed my scroll. "Who was that?" Gray asked, sliding into some boxers and a under-shirt.

"Ruby. Wanted to know if it was 'safe'."

"Are we that bad? Do we bang to much?" I stifled a laugh due to the word 'bang'.

"I don't think so."

"Of course you'd say that. You like a god damn bunny."

"Hey! You go along with it!" I planted my hands on my hips and leaned forward to the perverted idiot.

"Hmm, scratch that. A bunny that is into some weird shit." I pretend to frown and Gray laughs. "But seriously, we should probably tell Ruby it's ok."

"Aww, don't you wanna spend some alone time with me?"

"Weiss. The past-I don't know how long, was our alone time. Actually, we have 'alone time' everywhere. Here, your place, I'm pretty sure your gonna drag me into a bathroom. That or a storage closet."

"That sounds amazing." I say sarcastically. Gray shakes his head and opens his scroll.

"You really are a pervert." I smiled and snuggle up to him once again.

"But I'm yours." Gray smirks and goes through whatever he has on his scroll. I watch him and lace my fingers with his.

* * *

 **Well, back to the good 'ol cheesy stuff. However, there's gonna be some stuff that's, what you could say is interesting. Also, my stories are gonna get a schedule. One reason is so I can write much longer chapters and two, I get ok see your feedback. Speaking of feedback, write a review on how this was! In all honesty, I very slightly enjoyed this one.** **But, tell me if you like it, and/or give me some constructive criticism. Hmm, scratch that, give me some criticism.**

 **You know, giving Weiss the whole 'bang be until I can't walk' thing, is absolutely hilarious, but also really awkward sometimes. Eh, I'll get over it. Plus, it turns out ok when I have some silliness between Weiss and Gray (Or as Gray calls her, Sexy, snow cone etc).**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23:Daily Dose of Snow Cones

The next day was Professor Port 'exhibition'. He took us to the Emerald Forest and split our teams into they're partners. However, Gray didn't have a partner. So, instead he chose to go by himself, much to Port and my dislike.

The main reason for the 'exhibition' was that we were going to catch a glimpse of what it is like to be a Hunter and go under certain hunts. Port gave out what type of Grimm each group of partners would go after. For team JNPR, Ren and Nora had Ursas, making Nora happy. Jaune and Pyrrha had Borbatusks.

After we've killed what we've been tasked with, partners are supposed to put in how many they killed in they're scrolls.

 _An easy A. As long as we've killed one._

For my team, Ruby and I had to deal with Creeps while Yang and Blake were given Griffins.

Lastly, Gray was assigned Beowolves.

Other teams had various types of Grimm given to them and pretty soon the class split up. "Remember class! Even if it's not on your list, take any Grimm out! Help your team, if needed be." Port announced. The class heads in several directions, my team staying together for the time being. "Alright! Let's split up! You guys have fun!" Gray stretched. I frowned.

"Just be careful, ok?"

"Pssh! I got this! It's just Beowolves! What could go wrong!" I frown even more when he said that.

"Now, it's totally gonna go wrong."

"Don't worry, Weiss! I'll be A-OK!" Gray waved me off and walked away to find a Beowolf pack.

I sighed, feeling a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Weiss! Gray's my best friend. I'm sure he isn't THAT dumb to get himself killed." Ruby smiles, trying to reassure me. It only makes me sigh more out of fear.

"Thanks, Ruby." I say, brushing a bang out of my face.

"Your welcome!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

* * *

"Yah!" I yelled, propelling myself to a Creep, slashing it and immediately dashing away. The sound of Ruby's weapon firing filled the air, then the Creep's yell following. I turn around to see the Creep fall over, joining it's friends.

"Whew! That's the rest of them!" Ruby chirped. Whenever she fought, she always had a straight face. No speaking, pure concentration.

"I guess so. How's Yang and Blake?"

"Asking them now." Ruby responded. We walk through the decaying forest. The mix of green and yellow filled the trees and ground. Making it rather dangerous for Grimm and Hunters. Not to long after Ruby texted them, Yang and Blake quickly responded.

"What they say?" I asked, ripping my way through a bush.

"Uh…same! Great! Now all we need is Gray!"

"About him…" I mumbled.

"Why? What's up? You two ok? Ah! Did you two break up?! I beat him up!" Ruby jumped to conclusions and flexed an arm showing a small amount of muscle.

"Yeah, we're fine! I was just wondering what do you think about us?"

"Hmm?" Ruby said while tilting her head to the left a bit.

"What do you think about Gray's relationship with me?"

"Oh! Uh, I mean, it's uh, it's …"

"You hate us, don't you?" I look away in embarrassment.

"No! I don't hate you! It's, just, you guys uh, reaallyy enjoy each others company. Alone. With locked doors. And naked." Ruby constantly added.

"Ok ok ok! I get it. I don't need to know what I've done." Ruby smiled and walked ahead.

Suddenly, yells were…yelled and a blur of yellow and black flew past us. "Hey, Ruby! Weiss!" Yang barked. She was carrying Blake bridal style, who quickly scrambled away from her. "Where's Gray?"

"We're about to go looking for him." My partner informed.

"Great! Let's go!" Yang shouted, throwing her arms around Ruby, Blake and I, pushing us forward.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and I start to get nervous. "Where is he?" I say anxiously.

"Don't worry, Weiss! I'm sure he's fine." I fish out my scroll and check Gray's Aura.

 _It's in the Red?!_

"Oh my god! Gray's in trouble!" Everyone looked at me and I instantly ran into the forest.

"Weiss! Come back!" Ruby and Yang shouted. Gunshots screamed in my ears. I ran towards the gunfire, before it ended quickly. I checked his Aura again and my eyes widened.

 _It's gone?! No no. He's fine. He said he'd be fine!_

Reaching a somewhat clearing, I saw Gray holding his side, blood on the side of his face and arm. In front of him was a-a Alpha Beowolf?!

 _What the hell?_

Gray's weapon was completely broken and thrown to and fro. The scythe's blade was snapped in half and ripped off the bent handle.

Snapping out of my horrified trance, I dashed to the Beowolf.

 _I gotta save him. I've gotta!_

I summoned glyphs in front of me, making me move faster. I slashed at the Beowolf's back, sliding past him. The Beowolf snarled and turned to face me, it's blood red eyes stared menacingly at me.

I dashed again to where I was in front of Gray and staring at the Beowolf. "What are you doing? Get away!"

"No! Absolutely not! You're not dying." The Beowolf swung at me but I easily dodged and placed a glyph between us, the glyph activated and pushed the Beowolf back. I stood straight, head up and my right leye out.

The Beowolf charged at me and I set down a few glyphs on the floor, and one in front of me. The Beowolf stepped on one of the glyphs, causing it to throw it forward. It flew past other glyphs making it go even faster until it slammed into the glyph in front of me.

More glyphs were added into the mix, small ones trapping and locking the Beowolf in place. I then jabbed it repeatedly, over and over I stabbed it. Even when it stopped thrashing and moving, I continued to stab it. After I could see the decaying insides of it's body, I stopped.

Then I remembered why I came here.

"Gray!" I turned around and quickly picked up Gray, tears stinging my eyes. Gray smiled at me while blood trickled down his face.

"You did it, Snow Cone. Thanks for saving me." He then closed his eyes and gave a last breath.

"No! Don't die! Please!" I sobbed while continuing to hold him. A tear fell into his mouth and he shifted.

"Ugh! Jeez Weiss! Could you _please_ aim your salty tears away from my mouth?! I'm tryna' play dead here!" I stated at him with wide-eyes.

"You dick!" I yelled dropping him to the grassy floor.

"Ow! Hey hey hey! I'm still hurt! What? You gonna watch your boyfriend bleed out in this very, gorgeous fall sceneric area?" He extended his arm to me, his other still hold the right side of his body.

"Let's get you outta here, you jerk."

"Uh huh. You love me."

"After this I don't know."

* * *

Gray sat in a hospital bed and I sat beside him. "Ugh, this gown feels awful. To, itchy!"

"Well, you need to heal. You were pretty hurt." Suddenly, a doctor walked in holding what seemed to be a electronic clipboard.

"Good evening Mr. Gray, Miss Schnee. Now, after taking some tests and x-rays, Mr. Gray your perfectly fine."

"'Perfectly fine?! He was attack by a Alpha Beowolf! Not to mention how many others he had to deal with!" Gray moved his hand to mine, gliding his thumb across my hand, relaxing me.

"I should probably clarify, he's 'perfectly fine' for a man who's been on a mission. Your rivs are fractured, you tore a back muscle and you almost lost your other eye."

"Yikes." Was all Gray could say.

"Oh." Was all I could say as well.

"With that said, we have medication for you at the counter, so while your Aura assists in healong you won't experience any pain while doing so. You're free to return to your dorm. Just, try not to doban strenuous activities."

"Sweet. Thanks doc." The doctor nods and quickly leaves. "Ya hear that, Snow Cone? We can get the hell outta here."

"Good. Because this hospital smell is getting to me."

"Ya know, it's pretty cool on how they got a 'hospital' in Beacon. Makes the bills easier to manage." I giggle as he slips into his usual clothes. Before slipping into his shirt, Gray walks over to me and grips my chin, smirking deviously.

 _I know that look._

"We haven't _done_ it in a hospital yet…"

"He just said no 'strenuous activities', Gray."

"You know me snow cone. I don't listen to anyone." He chuckles and puts on his shirt and grabs my hand, pulling me up.

"Pssh, and I'm the pervert." I scoff.

"You're the one who likes things rough." Gray spits back.

"And you're the one who gets into it. I bet you wanna strangle me right now." Gray looks at me shocked. "Not, in that way. Romantically. Lovingly hitting me."

 _That sounded better in my head._

"Oh, good. Plus, I bet you want me to do that too. To force out my name instead of breathing" I blush and shove him out of the room. We soon reach the front counter and the lady there lectures us.

"Now, you have to take two these pills every day when you wake up. Then two more at the middle of the day. Because of the damage that you've taken, your excused of class for a week."

"Wait, if I'm excused from school for the week, why am I allowed to go to my dorm?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just the nurse." She simply said. Gray and I then walked out of the 'hospital' ward.

"Well, that was odd." He mumbles.

"Yeah. Anyways, we get to go home now. You're probably gonna need someone to remind you to take those pills."

"What? I'm not a old man!"

"I know, but your Gray. You sometimes forget to brush your teeth." I explain.

"Yeah, and then I have you on my breath." He snarked. I blushed furiously and jabbed his injured side. "Ow! Damn woman! You're hitting a handicapped man!"

"Say something like that again, and I'll make sure you're handicapped." Gray gulped and nodded. I then quickly smile and kiss his cheek. "Love you!"

" _Sure_." I smile and walk ahead of him, letting my mind wander.

More specifically on three words that haven't come out of someones mouth.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, Weiss is using her thinkin' brain. Why is Gray not saying the three words? Welp, we gotta find out!**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed! This was actually fun to write. And it was a 'ark' of sorts for the romance story. Now, some of you may think 'but it's just fucking. How's there a story?' Well, my friend that will come up in the future.**

 **Leave a review on what you think, or write what you think will happen in the future!**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24: A 'Two Days' Passing

_Two days later…_

I yawn loudly and move closer to a injured Gray. It's been two days since he was released from the hospital and someone needed to take care of him. Of course, I was willing to help, wanting more alone time with my boyfriend. Although, some people would say we have to much alone time.

I lay my head next to his, and grabbed his right hand with my left, intertwining our fingers together, smiling after the deed was done. Gray sneaked his left arm under my small frame, before pulling me closer into a small embrace. It wasn't rare that we would share moments like this, snuggling and doing childish things. But it wasn't like I didn't enjoy these moments, I actually adored them.

Gray's yawning broke my trance and I pecked his check. "Wake up sleepy head."

"You know, being injured really messes with your sleep schedule."

"I bet." I sigh, feeling a hand gently rub my bare back in circles affectionately. I pull my head from the pillow next to Gray's and I hover over him, raking his hair.

"We should do something."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, Ow." Gray groaned in pain sitting up from under me, but still underneath my hovering form. "We could got to Vale?"

"And do what? Walk around like a certain idiot absent-mindedly?"

"Hey watch it Snow Cone, or else you'll be sleeping in your cold, lonely, depressing bed for now on." I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

"Jerk." I blurted. "Even if we do go, are you gonna be okay? Walking around?"

"Yeah, of course! This is me we're talking about! The lovable asshole that just so happened to win the affection of the Weiss Schnee." Gray smiled, moving his hands up and down my legs, then up my waist. My hands follow his up my torso while a giggle.

"Some people do ask how in the world you managed to get with me."

"And I would say 'I didn't get with her. She got with me.'" The one eyed boy stated, pushing my face to the left or right, or just smushing my face.

"Thanks, dick."

"God, I think you're getting in touch with your mean side again. What type of girlfriend calls they're man a dick?"

"Your girlfriend, Weiss 'Snow Cone' Schnee does." Sighing, I get off of Gray and went to fetch some clothes. It was the perfect time to go to Vale, everyone was in class, teachers wouldn't see us and it was the middle of day. Gray and I had only stayed in his bed all day, and we only stayed in the dorm for the past two days.

Groaning, the injured boy moved off our shared bed by the time I grabbed, and placed my regular clothes on our bed. I walked into out dorm's bathroom and instantly activated the shower, before stripping and stepping in. As the water heats up I grab soap and lather it on my body, across my stomach and over curves.

In all honesty, I'm surprised that Gray has stayed with me for so long. We basically are the strangest couple ever. Also, Gray could have a lot of girls, he talks to a lot. Heck, he's in a whole team of girls. However, things turned out this way, albeit in a odd way, but I'm happy with how things turned out.

Once I was done cleaning myself, I rinsed myself off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping my pure white tile around me, I grab my shed clothes and walk into the dorm. Gray saw me and smiled. "Weiss, I'm injured. We can't do that." I roll my eyes and wave my hand at him, signaling for him to go into the bathroom.

"I know we can't! I came out here so you could take a shower."

"But what if I want to see you get dressed?" The perverted boy asked like a little kid.

"Then, you won't be able to control yourself, and we'll be here until tomorrow." I sigh.

"Touché." Gray smiled. He then ran into the bathroom, and I removed my towel.

It didn't take me long to get dressed, with my new 'additions' to my normal outfit. Those additions being my hair down, me shirt revealing more of 'me' and my bra and a slight increase of makeup. By the time I finished making my hair look presentable, Gray stepped out of the bathroom. "Finally. A whole year pasted and you finally got out of the shower."

"Hey." Gray glared at me. "Shut up, Snow Cone." As soon as we were ready, Gray and I left the dorm and made way to the Airship docks.

Once there, we boarded the aircraft and patiently waited for it to take off towards Vale. I was sitting on my usual spot, Gray's lap. However, I had to be careful so I didn't hurt him. I turned around slightly so I could look at the boy. Gray had a arm around my waist, a habit he picked up when I actually began to sit next and, or on him.

The boy had his usual jerky smirk, a face I've come to enjoy seeing. I rest my forehead on his, sighing. A small tingling sensation appeared on my nose when Gray gave a soft peck.

Quickly, I kiss him passionately, pulling the boy closer. Willingly, I submissively allow Gray to enter my mouth, knowing I'll lose the battle for the kiss. The injured boy snaked his arms behind me and I lean back, using the limbs as a catcher of sorts. I sat there, basically limp, as Gray explored the well known region that was my mouth.

Moaning softly for the need of air, I lightly push away from Gray, however it gave me nothing. Small, long drawn out moans were muffled as Gray continued to ravage my mouth. Finally, he broke away and I panted for air. "God Gray…you almost killed me…" I then pulled him into another kiss, our displays of affection taking up our entire ride to Vale.

* * *

After our 'kissing' session, Gray and I disembark from the Airship. Due to our little activity, I had to have multiple marks of 'ownership' and affection…or I could just call them just like Gray does; Hickeys, hidden.

We walked away from the Airship docks and in the city. Seeing the basics of the city, passing citizens and cars and the generic bustling noises were a natural thing. However, it was strange when the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was walking hand in hand with a really shady guy. Not to mention the fact that more of my bust was showing, as well a tiny bit of my bra.

Now thinking about my outfit, it looked like I threw clothes on and just walked out side, but surely some people would notice that I did this intentionally…right? Randomly, a small poke on my cheek snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Schnee. Hey, pay attention to me." I giggle softly and walk slightly closer to him.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, isn't there a park not to far away?"

"Yeah, it um…just opened." I informed Gray before smiling. "Why? Getting in touch with your wolf side?"

"Oh, ha ha you meanie. But for your information, I wanted to go there because it seemed really romantic and nice. Instead of walking around the city, breathing in gross smog." The boy countered.

"Alright alright, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Your one to talk." A quick jab lands in Gray's bad side and he groans in agony. "Ow! You! If you ever decide to become a nurse, just blow my brains out." I wiggle my eyebrows before laughing. "Not in that way, you pervert."

"Look, you rubbed off on me."

"Oh! Really, Schnee?" Gray laughs making another perverted reference. "Shut up! Not in that way!"

* * *

A familiar rough hand appears from my back and entangles itself with mine. The owner of the hand was right about the park. It was amazing. Trees were scattered about, couples walked through, played games or just sat and enjoyed the beautiful weather.

Gray and I were sitting under a tree, shaded by the tree's contents above. The boy sat down and leaned on the tree for support, while I sat on his lap. Sighing, I lean backwards onto Gray and rest my head on his shoulder, feeling another hand brush some strands of hair out of my face.

"I'm kinda glad we went here." I sigh.

"You're welcome." Gray smirked. I open one eye and glare at him before he kissed me. "Sorry?"

"Idiot." I smile. "Gray? Would you consider this a date?"

"Hmm? Uh, yeah in a way."

"We don't really do a lot of dates do we?"

"If you call us banging 'dates', then we do it all the time."

"No, I don't consider that 'dates'. Anyways, we need to start um, going out more." I stammered.

"Yeah, I was actually gonna say that later. Because, in a way, the way our relationship is going…it doesn't seem, right in a sense. I hope you know what I mean."

"Yeah. It's very strange from other relationships. All we do is…have sex."

"Well, it's kinda how we started dating right?" I sent my mind on a trip, remembering how me and Gray began 'dating'.

"If I remember correctly, we started with 'cuddle buddies'." I explain without opening my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Wait a minute. If all we do is have really hot sex, are we really dating?" The boy behind me asked. I slightly shifted me position so my head was still resting on his shoulder, as well as I could get a better look at him.

"Well no, because I showed you to my parents saying we were dating. That, and we went on one date before this one."

"Hmm, I don't know Snow Cone. In all honesty, in other people's realities, we're like friends with benefits."

"Who cares. We basically act like that but in a more romantic sense."

"If you call watered down BDSM romantic."

"You and I being freaky doesn't mean BDSM. Besides, I find that stuff weird." Gray chuckles behind me and I open an eye to look at him.

"You're such a fuckin' hypocrite." Smiling softly, I maneuver my body so I was facing Gray, legs on either side of him.

"Hypocrite or not, you enjoy me." I whisper, trailing a finger over his jawline.

"Don't tell me. You're in the mood for that aren't 'cha?"

"Not really, just a dramatically watered down version of that." I purr before pecking Gray's cheek.

"We can't go anywhere with at least sucking face."

"Shut up and just kiss me!" I scold him.

Mostly for the rest our the time at the park was filled with 'sucking face' as Gray liked to call it. However, it was extremely awkward when I would moan and someone would pass by.

Awkwardness was beginning to disappear with the more time I spend with Gray, whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, I'll never know.

* * *

 **Dear god, I am so sorry for the delay. With everything back in order, and the fact on how I'm in a Basketball AAU team, it really destroys my time to write. But, I saw this probably one of the worst when it comes to chapters, for me it was kinda janky and odd, that and the end was kind of abrupt. Now, I kinda have a good reasoning why the end was so quick...I wanted to get this chapterover with** **. Mainly because this chapter was** **kinda a refresher and test for me.**

 **Refresher because I have to get used to this 'form' of Weiss and test because I'm using better vocabulary.**

 **So, let me know on anything. Was it good? Bad? Was the word choice good? How'd it make you fell? Etc.**

 **Also, Weiss' opinion is exactly the same as me when it comes to BDSM, I'm alright with small amounts of kinkyness, but when is goes to whipping and all that like fifty shades of gray style, no. Also, I just realized that _Gray_ , the love interest of _Weiss_ (who likes 'watered down' BDSM) just so happens to be named 'after' a word in a fanfiction title, for a fanfiction, that's about kinky BDSM sex. **

**Ugh.**

 **With that said have a great Day / Night everyone!**


End file.
